Wrong Drink
by gabbyromig
Summary: Warning:mentions of abuse and sexual harassment/rape Regina decides to ask Rumple for a way to reverse the infertility curse she foolishly put on herself so she can have a chance at getting pregnant. However when Regina takes a spell to guarantee pregnancy to any female who drinks it what will she do when Emma drinks it by accident. Will it bring them together or only cause drama
1. Chapter 1

Regina

I watched as Henry blew out his birthday candles and I forced a smile. How is he thirteen already?

"Stop aging" I complained to him and he laughed.

"You can't keep me young forever" Henry said and I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Emma asked and I laughed.

"Yeah don't challenge me" I joked and he stuck his tongue out at me. I wish I could make him young forever but I would never use magic on Henry especially not magic like that. Besides after a while him not growing old would grow old. I don't want him not to grow up ever I just want him to not grow up so fast.

To be honest for some reason that i'm not sure of lately I have wanted a baby again. I have done everything to ignore it because it's not a good time, granted it's never a good time in the not so quiet small town of storybrooke, and I can't even get pregnant if I were want to, well at least naturally. I drank that stupid potion which is why I had to adopt Henry.

"How is he 13 already?" Emma asked me as she cut the cake.

"I don't know but he can cut it out" I said sadly.

"Everything ok?" she asked unfortunately picking up on it before I even realized I said it like that.

"Fine, Miss. Swan" I said and she gave me a disbelieving look.

"You know I can tell when you are lying right" she said and I sighed.

"But not when to mind your own business" I said in my normal way knowing not to let her get to me. She laughed a little to herself and I rolled my eyes. Since when did I stop scaring people and start sounding amusing?

After cake and presents we put in a movie, Emma rented Snow White purely as a joke to make fun of us and so we can see Disney-fied version.

"This is not correct!" I said annoyed. "And I don't look like that" Snow just laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please your character is even more humiliating, 'oh let me sing to the birds'" I said and Emma laughed.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" Emma said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah really this is better than the movie"

"Do you even have hair?" Snow shot back and me and Henry were both laughing.

"I will curse this town again in a heartbeat" I threatened jokingly.

We settled down and Emma looked over at me.

"Hey?"

"Do you have baby pictures of Henry?" She asked me randomly.

"What type of mother doesn't have baby pics of her son?" I asked and she nodded.

"Right yeah, um can I see them" she asked using her pouty face that Henry uses to get what he wants.

"Please" she added.

"Sure" I said and she looked shocked. It's not that big of a deal, besides I would love to get those things out again and embarrass Henry.

"Really you are actually gonna get those out?" Henry asked annoyed and I laughed.

"And pass up the opportunity to tease you?" I asked going to the closet and getting them out from the top shelf.

"Besides someone turned thirteen today and we can't not look at his baby pics" I joked and he rolled his eyes.

I got them out and we all sat at the table to look at them, all but Henry willingly.

"How old was he when you adopted him?" Emma asked.

"A month, and man was he the fussiest baby definitely got that from you" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"I'm not fussy!" she said defending herself.

"No but you are stubborn and persistent as hell" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok i'm keeping this one" she said taking a picture of the picture of Henry at like nine months old throwing food at me. He was covered in tomato sauce having decided not to let her feed him and decided to have a food fight the second I walked in from work.

I laughed rolling my eyes at the picture, "The babysitter thought it was funny to capture that moment in particular."

"Oh I remember her" Snow said and David laughed.  
"She was a character, who was she?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Don't know who she was there but she's babysat the lady in the shoes kids for like three years and survived and that's enough experience for anyone" I said and everyone but Emma laughed.

"Wait she's here?" she asked and I nodded.

"It's a bigger town than you realize" I said simply shrugging. I picked up the picture of the first day I had Henry and I couldn't help but smile. He fussed the entire day but despite that it was the happiest day of my life. Henry has always made me happy and that will never change but I kind of want to do it again. I know it's ridiculous and all but that doesn't change that I still want to have another chance.

The next day I decided to pay a visit to Rumple just to see if it's possible to get a curse that can reverse the effects of that lovely potion I came out to me and smiled.

"Oh hello dearie. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked in his normal I know you want to make a deal tone.  
"How do you undo an infertility potion?" I asked and he laughed in a way only Rumple does.

"And why would you need to know that, dearie?" he asked and I sighed.

"It will be a little hard to have another baby if I can't get pregnant" I said and he laughed.

"You never fail to confuse me, Queen Regina" he said and I sighed.

"I want another chance now that I have turned my life around I want to be a mom again the right way" I said and he laughed.

"Oh dearie magic is never the right way" he said and I sighed.

"A simple reverse spell can't hurt?" I said and he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"None exist, my dear. However if you are certain about this there is a spell that will guarantee pregnancy to any female that drinks it" he said catching my interest.

"How can I get that" I asked and he laughed.

"Manners and a favor down the road." he said and I sighed.

"You know you might have better business if you just asked for money" I said and he laughed.

"Oh dearie my business is just fine thank you for the concern. So do we have ourselves a deal?" he asked a dangerous smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina

I poured the potion into the homemade apple cider and mixed it in. I still have to get Robin's DNA but when I go to his house I will get it from his cup once he goes to the bathroom. I put my DNA into it just to make sure that it works better. Supposedly it will still work without mine, not without Robin's though, but he says it helps ensure it works out. I'm still not entirely sure if i'm gonna drink it but I guess I will figure that out later.

Emma

I sighed as Regina came home looking tired. She barely even paid me any mind which I can tell means she's really tired. Henry looked over at me concerned.

"Hanging out with my son in my own house, you are bold" she said but I can tell she didn't even care that much which is worrisome.

"I wanted her to come, I'm sorry mom" Henry said innocently.

"If it helps any I made him do his homework" I said lamely and she nodded.

"Henry can you give me and Emma a minute" she asked her son who surprised by his mom's calm state did as asked.

"I'm sorry he just…" I started and she nodded.

"Really loves you I know. I really want to be a better mother" she said worrying me. What's going on she never opens up to me like this."Henry loves you. He's so happy you are trying to turn your life around" i said and she nodded.  
"Do you think if I could redo raising Henry I could be a better mom?" she asked confusing me.

"Well i'm sure you could, why would you ask a question like that? Do you have a time travel spell or something?" I asked a little worried about what's going on.

"No, I just wanted your opinion. You have some of your parent's unkillable optimism, trust me I tried to kill it, and every once in awhile it's not so unbearable" she said. Wow that was almost nice.

"Are you ok, Regina?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"More than fine, Emma. Next time just give me a heads up" she said way too cheery.

"Right sorry" I said embarrassed especially since she's being so nice.

Regina

I looked at the apple cider and sighed. I want to drink it and Emma helped reassure me of that but I know I need to talk Henry. He won't forgive me if I got pregnant knowingly without talking to him. After all it's not just my life I'm changing. I will talk to him later and hopefully he will be on board.

Emma

I texted Regina letting her know that Henry asked me for help on his project and she very nicely asked me to let her know and I'm more than willing to do as she wishes.

"So what is this big project you have?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Don't have one. Just want to hang" he said and I sighed.

"Henry, i'm trying to respect your mother's wishes" I said and he sighed.

"Fine you can help me with homework again." he said and I shook my head.  
"You are so bad" I said and he laughed.

"My mom put a curse on an entire town making them forget about who they are, you are lucky I haven't broken any laws yet" he said and I laughed.

"Good point and don't go doing that who knows what spell she can put on you for punishment jail sounds nicer" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah really you want something to drink?" he asked going to the fridge.

"Does your mom have any of her apple cider I know you guys have a thing against apples but I for one think it's pretty good" I said and he got it out of the fridge.

"It was how she poisoned your mom" he pointed out and I shrugged.

"If she wanted to poison me she would have already" I said and he shook his head in disbelief.  
"She's tried already!" he pointed out and I took a sip of the cider.

"Wow the poison makes it sour" I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're not funny" he said and I laughed.

"No actually it's a little sour it's the end of apple season I guess, do you have any sugar?" I asked and he got it out.

"You better hope that's not poison" he said and rolled my eyes.

"Why would she poison the juice she's planning on drinking? I had a sour apple yesterday it's just the end of the season" I said logically and he got out his homework as I added some sugar and took another sip of the apple cider.

Regina

I got Emma's text and immediately worried that she may have a glass of apple cider since she's the only charming family member I haven't ruined apples for but if she does drink a cup this just might do the trick.

Me: Don't drink the Cider it's gone bad! I texted her hoping to keep her from drinking it if the harm isn't already done. What would I do if she has drank it?

I got to the house and came in and she looked up at me.

"Hey the apple cider isn't actually that bad by the way" she said and I felt my entire body freeze. What am I going to do? This can't be happening did I just accidentally get Emma pregnant with my baby. Being a girl I never imagined this happening.

"I told you not to drink it…" I managed to mutter out but it barely came out. This can't be happening.

"Yeah after I had some by the way if you add some sugar it taste like your normal apple cider" she said and shock or not I still took offense to that.

"This can't be happening" I said sitting in the chair feeling defeated. How could I be this stupid?  
"What's going on, Regina?" she asked me confused and a little concerned as to what she just drank rightfully so I might add.

"Mom what did you do to it?" Henry asked and I groaned. Great not only did I just get Emma pregnant I also ruined me and Henry's relationship a bit.

"I didn't… it wasn't poisoned and it wasn't for her" I defended and they both looked over at me confused.

"What's in it, Regina?" she asked and I sighed.

"Honey can I talk to Emma for a minute please" I asked and he didn't move.

"What did you put in the cider?" he asked and I sighed.

"We will talk to you after I talk to Emma this conversation needs to be between us first" I said. How do you say 'hey so you drank my pregnancy potion so congratulations you accidentally knocked yourself up'?

Henry left despite not wanting to but I can tell he's not about to budge.

"Regina, what did I just drink?" she asked freaking out.

"Please try to calm down" I said not wanting her freaking out because it will be hard to have this conversation when she's freaking out before I even tell her the worst and because as weird as it is she's pregnant with my baby and I don't want her stress level causing problems.

"Calm down? What did I drink?" she yelled completely freaking out and I can't really blame her.

"So you remember how I asked you if you think I could be a better mother if I redid Henry's life?" I asked and she looks guarded.

"Yeah why?" she asked speaking through gritted teeth.

"Well I wasn't asking because I had a time traveling spell but because I had pregnancy one" I said and her eyes got big.

"What?" she asked.

"You just drank it" I said and she looked like she could pass out so I made her sit down.

"You can't be serious?" she asked in almost a begging way.

"I really really wish I wasnt" I said and she just sat there mouth half opened trying to take in what I just told her.

"Do you need some water, I swear it's safe" I said and she nodded and i got her a bottle.

"How could this happen?" she asked and I sighed.

"I will talk to Rumple and figure this out, I swear" I said and she rubbed her head.

"And what if you can't? I'm just pregnant?" she asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I offered lamely.

"I can't I can't deal with this right now" She said and I sighed.

"You don't have to but it's already pretty late either let me drive you home or you can stay the night?" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"Stay the night?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Least I can offer you after kind of getting you pregnant" I said and despite everything she laughed a little and then so did I.

"Never thought I would say that" I said and she laughed.

"You are very feminine for someone who just got someone knocked up" she said and I laughed. We were both laughing in the 'Well fuck we just fucked up our lives forever' way.

"Yeah biology be damned" I said and she laughed before shaking her head.

"Oh what the fuck are we going to do?" Emma asked and I sighed.

"Pray the dark one can fix my mistake" I said and Henry came into the kitchen.

"Wait what?" he asked obviously having been eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Henry you are supposed to be upstairs" I said but at the time wasn't really capable of scolding him seriously.

"What is going on?" he asked and I sighed.

"I messed up" I admitted and Emma randomly got up.  
"I think i'm gonna be sick" she said her hand going to her mouth and I sighed leading her to the sink as quickly as possible. Guess it just sunk in.

"You ok?" I asked lamely pulling her hair out of the way at least. I've never had to do this. Sure I would comfort Henry when he was sick but it was different with him for one he never had long hair.

"Let me lead you to bed" I said and showed her to the guest room and gave her some pajamas,

I went back down to Henry who looked confused.

"So let me get this straight you wanted another baby and without even talking to me about it might I add you get a pregnancy spell so you can get yourself pregnant and then you just put it in our fridge like it was just plain apple cider?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Henry. I should have asked you and obviously I learned my lesson with how this turned out" I said and he sighed.

"You got my birth mom pregnant!... what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to call Rumple right now and see if there is anything I can do." I said getting my phone out to call him.

"Go check on your mom and see if she needs anything to eat" I said and he gave me a disbelieving look before groaning and going up to his mom.

"This better be important, dearie, i'm enjoying Belle's famous chicken casserole" he said and I sighed.

"How can I undo that spell you gave me" I said and he sighed.

"You weren't supposed to drink it unless you were a hundred percent sure." he said.

"I didn't drink it that's the problem Emma did by accident" I said and he groaned.

"Well you weren't supposed to give it to her" he said.

"No really you don't say how do I undo it?" I asked and he laughed.

"You can't tell Emma congratulations for me" he said laughing and I groaned.

"You are not funny Rumple, tell me or I will personally make it my mission to find the dagger myself and have you do my dirty work of killing you yourself" I said and he laughed again.

"I wish I could help but it's magically impossible to kill the offspring of the evil queen and the saviour because of the perfect mix of dark magic and light magic it's invincible by any form of magic in existence." he said and I sat down feeling faint myself.

"You better be kidding" I said.

"Nope congratulations your little slip up just made you and Emma the proud moms of most unstoppable magical person that has ever existed. Normally evil and the product of true love don't mate" he said and I rubbed my temples.

"There has to be some way" I said and he laughed.

"No dearie there is none, you and Emma finally managed to make the mistake even I can't help you fix" he said and I sighed.

"Morning after pill, anything?" I asked getting desperate.

"Magic doesn't work and you think mortals medicine will? I'm telling you you can't fix this. Only thing you can do now is be a good baby daddy" he said and I sighed.

"Now if you excuse me, dearie my supper is getting cold" he said before hanging up. What did I just do? Emma is carrying my child and there is nothing I can do to change it.

"What did he say?" Henry asked and I sighed.

"I hope you want to be a big brother because apparently I can't fix this" I said frustrated and he looked at me shocked.

"What?"  
"The child of the Evil Queen and the Savior is supposedly invincible. There is no magic spell that can fix this so yes I got your mom pregnant and yes there's no changing that!" I said and sat down on the couch actually completely defeated.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked sitting next to me.

"I can't do anything, Henry" I said.

"Well you have to support her" he said and I sighed.

"Of course we will arrange something" I said and he nodded.

"By the way she asked if we had chicken noodle soup" he said and I sighed.

"I'll make her some can you call your grandparents and tell them she won't be home tonight just so they don't worry" I said and he nodded.

"What do I tell them?" he asked.

"Anything other than she drank my spell and I got her pregnant" I said and he nodded before doing as asked.

"Yeah I don't think they will guess that" he said and I laughed despite my frustration. I made her some soup before bringing it up to her. She was sat in bed in my pajamas playing with the thread coming out of the old blanket.

"I can get you a different blanket if…" I started and she shook her head.

"No it's fine. Did you talk to Rumple?" she asked and I sighed.

"Yeah but it's not what you want to hear " I said and she looked up at me.

"What do we have to do?" she asked and I shook my head.

"There isn't anything, I'm sorry." I said and she shook her head.

"There has to be a way" she said and I sat next to her.  
" That's what I said but the child of the Evil Queen and the saviour is invincible to any magic spell. There's nothing we can do to change this" I said and she leaned back against the wall.

"So what are we gonna do?" she asked and I handed her the soup.

"That's kind of up to you. I will support you get you into a better house and all that but if you aren't ready for a baby we can just consider it a surrogacy and I will just take him or her once they are born" I said and she shook her head.

"No I'm not giving this baby up" she said and I was kind of worried she would say that.

"Ok well then we can figure that out too" I said and she nodded.

"What like a divorce couple sharing custody?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much." I said hating that I have to share this kid with her too but it's not right to be like 'ok well you are gonna carry my baby and then just give it to me' it's one thing when she gave Henry up willingly but that's just not right and I'm the Evil Queen.

"By the way you don't have to buy me a house" she said and I shook my head.

"I don't want you living in that apartment with your parent's when you're pregnant your bed is no better than the couch" I argued and she shrugged.

"When I was pregnant with Henry I was in jail have you ever slept on a jail bed?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No can't say I have" I said despite having done more than my fair share of prison worthy crimes.

"I will support you whether you like it or not Emma" I said and she sighed.

"Who would have guessed this would have happened?" Emma asked drinking the broth from her soup.

"No one in their right minds" I said grabbing the remote and giving it to her so she can watch tv for a bit before bed. What am I gonna do now that me and Emma are expecting a baby together?


	3. Chapter 3

Emma

The next morning I was feeling better than the night before. Don't get me wrong I'm still freaking out that Regina got me pregnant but temporarily my mind is on food. Which is weird to be thinking about right now but even though Regina's chicken noodle soup was good it wasn't very filling.

"Hey you woke up, we were beginning to get worried" Henry said smiling at me and I smiled back sleepily.

"What time is it?" I asked and she laughed.

"11…" she said and I groaned i'm late for work with everything going on I didn't set an alarm. As if seeing my worried looked Regina continued.

"I told your dad you weren't coming in" she said.

"Then he texted me as what's going on" Henry added and I laughed.

"I'm sure he was what did you tell him?" I asked and he smiled evilly.

"Mom kidnapped you" he said and she turned to him giving her normal 'you are in so much trouble, Mr' look.

"He will send a search party, Henry tell me you didn't say that!" she said and he laughed. Still a little soon to be making jokes like that.

"I told them I was joking, besides if you kidnapped her I think I would call not just text them" I said and she rolled her eyes.

My stomach growled announcing my hunger and she laughed.

"Hungry, much" she asked and I nodded.  
"Pancakes?" she asked picking up the pancake batter probably left over from there breakfast. Is that chocolate chip pancakes?  
Gasping I said, "If this is how you treat your captives i'm more than willing to stay, I'll pull a Bell, I haven't had chocolate chip pancakes in forever" I said and they laughed.

"And what fall in love with me?" she teasingly said back and I winked at her causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well in that case we are doing it backwards since you have already got me pregnant" I said and she laughed. I have never seen her like this, laughing like she has no care in the world. Before her mayor, formal Evil Queen, mask is put on that everyone but Henry only sees from her. It felt amazing to see this side of her. Henry sat watching the entire thing in a shocked awe.

"Yeah about that…" she said awkwardly.

"What is your deal with apples?" I asked and both her and Henry looked at me shocked.  
"No seriously I really like them stop ruining them for me, especially your apple cider, stop ruining it why can't you put it in something I don't like?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well you weren't supposed to drink it!" she said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have put it in apple cider. If you like apples why ruin it for other people" I asked.  
"More for me" she joked back. "And could you imagine a poisoned grape or watermelon, not practical!"

"Well than why ruin it for you?" I asked avoiding talking about the pregnancy.  
"It wouldn't just a bit of sugar and it wouldn't have been a problem" she said and I sighed.

"Then you should put a warning sign on that. Like Warning: will cause pregnancy. I would be confused but I wouldn't drink it." I said and she sighed.

"Here" she said putting a plate of two pancakes on it.

"Is it safe?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Does it have apples in it?" she asked.  
"No" I said.  
"Then you're safe"

"Thank you" I said starting to eat.  
"We actually need to talk about the pregnancy" she said and I nodded.

"Maybe it's not a bad thing" Henry said and we both looked over at him.

"I mean think about it you obviously wanted to drink it for a reason" He said to his mom who nodded.

"Well this wasn't exactly how this was…" she started and he interrupted her not really listening.  
"So? You can't control everything mom" he said and she sighed.  
"Clearly not" she said under her breath.

"And you looked very upset looking at my baby pictures" Henry said looking over at me.

"Of course I was Henry! I wish I saw you grow up but I was in no shape to raise you and your mom did an amazing job" I said and she smiled awkwardly as if she was blushing at the compliment. Everything else about her maybe a bit questionable but she is an amazing mother.

"I know mom but it's been thirteen years and you are a great mom and should get to have a baby" he said.

"Oh Henry, I…" I said not sure what to do right now.

"Besides as long as he or she knows i'm the favorite I don't see a problem" he said and I shook my head.  
"Henry! That's awful" we said at the same time.

"The truth can be sometimes" he said simply.  
"Ok well I'm gonna go hang at Jack's, play nice" he said smiling evilly before going to leave.  
"Henry, home for supper" she reminded and he nodded then left.

"He's something else" I said and she laughed.  
"Yeah that he is but I wouldn't change him" she said and I smiled too.

"Good because I want the next one to be a lot like him" I said and she laughed.  
"Don't hold your breath" she said sitting next to me.

"Girl or boy?" I said and she looked over at me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.  
"Placing bets" I said simply.

"Boy" she said.  
"Girl, bet you ten bucks" I said holding out my hand.

"Ten bucks on a fifty-fifty chance bet?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm not made of money anyways hair color?" I said.

"Well I think **he** will have your blonde hair" she said empathizes the word he and I laughed.

"Oh no she will definitely have your hair. Eyes?" I asked.

"How much we betting on hair?" she asked.  
"Twenty, answer" I said.  
"Ok I say green" she said.  
"Blue"

"Neither of us have blue eyes, Swan" she said and I shrugged.

"Sticking with it, I want blue eyes. So twenty on that, I want to make money off this" I said jokingly and I laughed.  
"Oh because you won't get me for child support?" she asked and I laughed.

"Please you offered to buy me a house I'm not worried about having to get it from you" I said and she laughed.

"Oh by the way there is this really nice mansion… word on the street is the formal Evil Queen lives there" I joked winking at her knowing it's annoying her.  
"Yeah you're hilarious" she said.  
"Alright well I should be going, I'm sure my parent's are having a panic attack as we speak" I said and she laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah good luck with that" she said and I sighed not looking forward to dealing with this. I don't want to tell them Regina got me pregnant I know I will have to eventually but I don't want to now. We walked over to the door.  
"Um I'm sorry about this whole mess" she said waving her hand near my stomach.

"It's ok but next time simply asking me not to drink all the apple cider will work" I said and she laughed.  
"I highly doubt that, Miss Swan" she said and I laughed.

"It's so good you know when it is magic and poison free" I said and she shook her head.

"You are just full of bad jokes this morning" she said and I shrugged.  
"Distraction, anyways thanks for letting me stay the night and the pancakes" I said.  
"Of course. Uh let me know if you need anything" she said and I laughed.  
"Oh you will regret that" I said.  
"I figured I would… have a good day" she said.  
"Yeah you too" I said and then awkwardly left. What just happened? Was I flirting? I didn't mean to it just happened. Besides she was being so nice with me, guess it's guilt or that i'm carrying her child or both, but she was still nicer than I have expected to see her and it was great. For some reason I felt strangely happy in her presence, like nothing really matter which is a bold move, mind, because right now I have a lot to be worried about. I'm pregnant with her kid what am I going to do? What are we going to do?

Regina

She left and I groaned feeling angry at myself. How could I let this happen? I should have saw this coming. Of course she will come with Henry and drink my apple cider it's not the first time but maybe that last. Henry has a point though, part of me still likes that this happened. Not that she's pregnant with my kid but at least someone is, and it could be worse. I could be cursed to have a kid with one of the dwarves.

Was she flirting with me today? That can't be possible right? But what was with the winking, jokes about falling in love with me, moving in?

'Did she really compare me to Rumple?' I thought momentarily getting off task and shuddering at the comparison.

'She wasn't flirting with me and I wasn't enjoying it!' I reminded myself. 'It's just because of the weird situation of her now carrying your baby you don't actually like her'

I can't that would never end well!

Emma

I got home and mom came up to me concerned.

"Where have you been? Henry said Regina kidnapped you" she said and I sighed. Did he really have to do that?

"He was joking and it was clearly too soon" I said annoyed with his jokes but I guess he got it from me.

"We have been worried sick" she said and I sighed.  
"You're not the only ones" I said under my breath but it didn't get past her.

"What happened? Where were you?" she asked and I sighed.  
"Regina's, and it's a long story" I said but she wasn't having it.  
"I highly doubt that you had a nice sleep over with the Evil Queen" she said and I shook my head.

"Isn't it about time you stop using the Evil word in her name, she's no it wasn't that great" I said sitting down on the couch and taking my shoes off laying on the couch having enough of this already.

"What happened, Emma. I get that you are an adult and don't need permission to go places but just text us that you aren't coming home so we don't worry, no questions asked I promise" she said and I wish the no question applied to now.

"Fine, i'm sorry" I said.

"What happened?" she asked giving me her 'I'm serious tell me' look.

"Don't freak out... " I said and she sighed.

"That's never a good start" she said and I nodded.

"Um so Regina wants another baby…" I started and she looked shocked by that. Man she just might go into shock or have a heart attack before I can finish.

"She does? Since when" she asked and I shrugged.  
"I don't know anyways she went to Rumple to get a pregnancy spell and well I kind of sorta of drank it by accident!" I said and she looked like she just saw a ghost.  
"What?" she asked her voice reaching a note normal people aren't supposed to be able to reach and is step below only dogs can hear level.

"Why are you reacting worse than me? I'm the one that's pregnant!" I shouted annoyed laying back on the couch.  
"Whoa what?" My dad's voice came and I sighed.  
"Why aren't you working?" I asked frustrated.

"My lunch time and I came home to see if you turned up. What is going on, Emma?" he asked and I sighed.  
"This can't be happening!" mom said and took a deep breath not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Who is the father?" he asked and I groaned.

"Regina?" Mom asked is if completely unaware of her husband's arrival.

"Wait, Regina? That doesn't even make sense" Dad said flustered and I sighed.

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute" I said going to my room.

"Emma" they said following me and I sighed. I'm definitely going to have to take her up on that house offer. Living with my parent's is getting old fast.

"Have you guys been sleeping together?"dad asked and I groaned.  
"No I accidentally drank her pregnancy potion" I said beginning to feel an uncontrollable need to scream.

"There has to be a way to undo this" mom said finally starting to talk with some logic.

"You would think but me and Regina make an invincible baby, I know right crazy" I said irritated.  
"Rumple?" Dad asked and I nodded.  
"Talked to him we can't do a thing about it." I said.  
"This is crazy" mom said.  
"Imagine having someone come in and tell you the apple cider you are drinking will get you pregnant with their kid. Not exactly the easiest thing to comprehend" I said and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"So what are you going to do?" dad asked.

"Raise him or her together like a divorced couple would" I said and they sighed.  
"Well then you better be getting a lot on child support" dad said and I laughed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mom asked and I nodded.  
"Yeah last night I puked a few times but I think that's just me freaking out. I'm just trying to figure this all out today" I said.  
"It will be sorted out. How is Regina and Henry handling this?" he asked.  
"Henry is suddenly all for it, Regina is i'm sure at the same place I am." I said.  
"And where is that?" she asked.

"In the 'what the hell am I going to do' stage" I said and she sighed.

"What about Killian?" mom asked and I groaned. I haven't even thought about Killian. What do I do about that? I'm sure he won't be to happy that i'm expecting Regina's kid. What will he do? Stay or end things? What do I want him to do? I mean sure I have only been with him for a little bit but he seems to really like me admittedly more than I like him, what will he do? What about Robin Hood what will he do when he figures out his girlfriend or whatever they are got me pregnant by accident? Did she not tell him about the baby situation? What the hell are we going to do?

"Shit!" I said and and they sighed. Now what do I do?

 **Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina

I opened the door not in the mood to deal with people right now. I'm trying to figure this out. I never wanted a baby mama to support.

"The least you can do is answer" Robin came in looking pissed and I sighed. I got my phone out for the first time since before getting Emma pregnant and saw the multiple texts and calls from him and I sighed.

"I'm sorry something came up" he said and rolled his eyes.

"Something is always coming up, Regina" he said annoyed and I sighed.  
"I'm the mayor of a town filled with a bunch of fairy tale characters, things tend to come up" I reasoned.

"What was it this time? There was no fire breathing dragon walking down the streets or dark curse sweeping down Storybrooke so what was it?" he asked and I sighed. This isn't going to go over well.

"I made a mistake last night and I don't think I can fix it" I said and he sighed.

"You made a mistake? Like what?" he asked and I looked down not ready for this conversation.

"I may have…" I started and took a deep breath before I breath it out. "Gotten the wrong person pregnant"

"What?" he asked completely shocked. "How does that…. what…?"

Probably should have started at the beginning.

"I had a pregnancy potion and Emma decided to drink it by accident" I said and I know he's going to have to ask why I had it.  
"Why would you have that?" he asked giving me a one-eyebrow raised expression.

"I'm sorry but I have recently you know… wanted to have another kid" I said and he shook his head.

"That's something you run by someone before getting yourself knocked up!" he shouted and I took a deep breath trying to keep tears from my eyes.

"I know and i'm sorry, I went about this the wrong way but all I wanted was to make it a possibility because I can't get pregnant and Rumple had a spell that could guarantee it." I said awkwardly.  
"So what you were going to get yourself pregnant and make it out to seem like I got you pregnant by accident?" he said and i know his anger is justified that wasn't right I'm just so used to taking matters into my own hands to get what I want.

"It would have been your kid, and I would have told you eventually" I said trying to defend myself.

"Please tell me my DNA wasn't in the drink you got the savior pregnant with!" he shouted.

"No just mine she drank it before I added yours." I said and he sighed.

"Well good luck with the fucked situation you just caused because I'm done" he said going to leave.  
"Robin please listen to me!" I shouted after him.  
"No i'm done listening to you, Regina. It's over" he said before turning to leave. I sat on the couch not sure what to do now. I sighed wiping away the tears in my eyes. I never thought about talking to Robin which is awful. I guess Rumple was right magic is never the correct way and there always is a price and unfortunately it's not just going to be me paying it.

Emma

The next morning I was at work doing boring paperwork when Regina walked in.  
"Oh good I'm glad I caught you doing paperwork" she said and I sighed.  
"I'm not, I hate paperwork" I said and she sighed.  
"I figured you would say that which is why this is going to be a tough conversation…" she started and I sighed.  
"That's not good…"

"I'm putting you as just paperwork for a bit, I will find someone to replace you on the streets for the mean time" she said and I shook my head.  
"You have to be kidding me" I said annoyed.

"No I'm not this is no job for a pregnant woman to be working" she argued and I sighed.

"I'm not an invalid!" I yelled.

"No but the baby is! You need to be keeping yourself safe right now" she argued and I sighed.

"I can protect myself out there, thank you" I said and she sighed.

"I'm not saying you can't I'm saying it's not the best decision right now. If something were to happen to you it's not just your life you are risking" she said and despite being mad I couldn't help but know she is right.

"So you are just gonna replace me?" I asked.

"Temporarily yes. After that if they are good enough I will add them besides this station needs more help" she said and I sighed.

"I'm the deputy do I get a say in who it is?" I asked and she nodded.

"I select some people you interview and pick who is the best" she said and I sighed.  
"Great" I said sarcastically.  
"No one is taking the deputy job just the on the street part of it." she said and I sighed.  
"Fine, I just hate paperwork it's so boring!" I complained and she laughed.  
"But a stake out is so thrilling?" she asked sarcastically and I laughed.  
"Better than this" I complained.

"Think on the bright side you will get done quicker" she said and I sighed.

"So I get less hours and therefore less money when I need it the most?" I asked annoyed and she sighed.  
"Don't worry about money I will handle the financials" she said and I sighed.

"I'm not letting you buy me a house, Regina. I have money saved up I can buy one myself in like a month or so" I said not a great one but a place like mom's and dad's for myself.

"No you can afford an apartment" she argued and I sighed.  
"How would you know how much money I have saved up? Besides nothing is wrong with an apartment for me and a baby, I don't need a mansion" I said and she sighed.

"I just want to help you out, that apartment is already reaching its capacity" she said and I nodded.

"Thank you but just because you accidentally got me pregnant doesn't mean that you have to buy me a house and cover my finances" I said and she nodded.

"If you insist anyways how did telling the parent's go?" she asked and I sighed.

"Not bad actually I heard a note I didn't think was humanly possible from my mom and a dumbfounded look from my dad but otherwise not too bad actually." I said.

"That's surprising. I thought for sure Snow White would be cursing my name and Prince Charming would be coming to have a 'nice' talk with me by now" she said and I laughed.  
"May still happen but there isn't anything they can do about it. I don't know what i'm going to tell Hook" I said and she nodded sadly.  
"Yeah Robin didn't take it to well… we kind of broke up this morning" she said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I said awkwardly. I've never been good at this. I didn't grow up having a bunch of girlfriends to comfort when guys were dicks.

"Don't be it's my fault and definitely for the best. I hope Hook is a little more understanding though since it's not your fault it's mine" she said and gave her an awkward smile.

"You can make a mistake, Regina." she said.

"This is a pretty big one." she said.

"yeah well since when does a Queen do anything in normal amounts if you are going to mess up it should be royally." I said and she sighed a slight smile going to her face. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her smile is.

"Yeah the Evil Queen would do something that screws over as many people as possible" she said bitterly.

"Past is just to help you move forward" I said and she laughed.

"I'm sorry…" she said and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't just come into your house at anytime and drink your stuff…" I started and she shook her head.  
"No i'm sorry that because of a stupid grudge against your mom I tore apart your family and forced you to grow up in foster care" she said guiltily.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be a princess anyways. Can you imagine me in a gown and crown and an arrange marriage?" I asked and she laughed.  
"When you went back in time you you were wearing that red gown" she pointed out and I'm surprised she remembered that for her it's been years.

"You were terrifying that day" I said and she laughed.

"That was nothing" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I should be going" she said going to leave.  
"How do you remember the color of my dress from over thirty years ago?" I asked and she stopped.

"Somethings just stick in your mind, Miss. Swan" she said leaving. Did she just flirt with me? No that's ridiculous.

Regina

Henry walked over to me putting the story book in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked and he opened the book up to a page. On the page was a picture of me and Emma kissing and Henry smiled. What is this book doing?  
"Don't you see what's happening here?" he asked so full of excitement.  
"The author got drunk?" I asked seriously. I mean stereotypically it makes sense but this is people's lives he's fucking with.

"No he ships you too, which means you get a happy ending" he said and I sighed.  
"Henry, Emma isn't my happy ending and what does ship mean?" I asked confused at this generation's odd internet vocabulary.

"Yes she is! and like you want them to be together" he said and I sighed.  
"Is this like when you tried to convince me wtf didn't say the F word to get yourself out of trouble?" I asked and he sighed.  
"No that's what it means. It's normally when you want characters on shows to get together. You are going to get your happy ending." he said.  
"Henry she isn't my happy ending" I said trying to make sure his words didn't get to me. I don't get a happy ending, the thing with Robin this morning proved that. I'm not supposed to be happy and I have no one to blame for that but me.

"Sure she is why else would you have accidentally gotten her pregnant?" he asked like this is so obvious.

"Uh because she likes to drink my apple cider and I was stupid enough to not see it coming…. Besides in what world is that romantic?" I asked trying to understand his logic.  
"This generation moves away from prince charming and the damsel in distress love story a little bit. Don't tell them I said this but Snow White and Prince Charming are so out these days" he said and just had to laugh at this a little bit. I still couldn't help but find it funny that they are losing popularity.

"So the Evil Queen and the Savior is more in, I find that hard to believe" I said almost finding this humorous.  
"There's entire fandoms based off relationships like that that go against past norms, times are changing" he said and I just looked at him confused.

"Cultures a little different on fanfiction. Anyways you will see eventually there is like ten pages before this kiss so you are supposed to still be in denial about how in love you two are" he said and I laughed.

"Henry honey where is this coming from?" I asked.  
"The book" he said in an almost 'uh hello' kind of way.

"Where is this actually coming from?" I said and he sighed.

"You guys were flirting so hard the other day…" he said and I interrupted him.  
"We weren't flirting!" I denied and he laughed.  
"Oh please… 'I'll pull a Bell… what are you gonna do fall in love with me?' all the winks? Come on it was sickening to watch" he said and I sighed.

"That was all your mom" I defended and he laughed.  
"What do you call racking your brain this morning to come up with an excuse to go see her at work? Or constantly checking your phone to see if she texted you, or I don't know 'Some things just stick in your mind, Miss Swan?" he said in a teasingly flirting kind of way.

"How do you know all this?" I asked confused since he wasn't there then to quote me.

"When she gets confused and frustrated she says a bunch of stuff really fast and doesn't catch what she says... You're flirting with my mom!" he said practically yelling the last part.

"I'm not flirting with her." I defended myself.  
"I haven't seen you flirt with someone like this since Sarah" he said and I sighed.  
"Maybe because my romance life is no place for my sons meddling" I said and he sighed.

"This involves both my moms and i'm older now, I think I should be kept into the loop… about appropriate things" he said and I groaned.  
"Henry Daniel Mills, you shouldn't know about any inappropriate things of anyone" I said and he sighed rolling his eyes.

"I meant gross romantic scenes, don't think that way about my mom!" he said disgusted and I sighed.

"I wasn't" I lied ok so a brief scene played out at the words but that doesn't mean anything. I haven't acted on them before.

"Oh god I regret showing you this now" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dinner in a half hour" I said and he left. I looked at the picture for a minute before shaking my head and closing the book and pushing the thought away.

Snow

I sat down and sighed, this can't be happening.

"We can't let this happen!" I said and David sighed.  
"Honey there is nothing we can do about it" he said and I shook my head.  
"There is always something we can do about it! We have taken on worse" I said and he groaned.  
"Snow what we have taken on in the past has never been like this. That baby that you talk about 'taking care' of is our grandchild" he said and I realize that that's not what I mean.

"I'm not talking about 'taking care' of our future grandkid I'm talking about taking care of Regina" I said and he looked like he didn't know who I was.  
"What? Snow you can't kill Regina!" he shouted and I shook my head.  
"I'm not talking about killing her. I'm talking about making sure she doesn't hurt Emma" I said defending myself getting his interest.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Same way my dad bonded her to him" I said and he gave me a concerned look.  
"Uh marriage?" he asked confused.  
"With a little magic" I said and he looked shocked.

 **OK let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma

 _She smiled at me sitting in the seat next to me.  
"You know if I wasn't mistaken, Miss Swan. You looked like you are dressed to get laid" she said whispering it in my ear causing my hairs on my arms to jump up and goosebumps going down my arm.  
"You're not mistaken" I said and she smiled mischievously at me._

" _Good because so am I" she seductively looking down the length of my body.  
"I can tell" I said and she kissed me passionately and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. _

I woke up from the dream startled and I sighed. I don't think i'm anywhere far enough alone to blame that on pregnancy hormones but hey if you have the excuse use it. I tried to get the image of Regina's body in that tight dress out of my mind but she looked amazing. Ugh what's wrong me?

Regina

Prince Charming and Snow White walked in and I sighed.  
"You know technically you are supposed to make an appointment I'm very busy" I said annoyed by the visitors.  
"You shouldn't be to busy to talk with the parent's of the girl you just knocked up" Charming said and I sighed.

"Listen I'm sorry about that but if I could do something to undo it I would" I said simply.  
"You are going to support her" he said and I nodded.  
"I have offered to buy her a house she's the one refusing, I will pay her for having the baby and child support. Is there anything else you would like to yell at me for?" i asked smiling at them and they sighed.

"How about taking care of the baby, what will be done about that?" Snow asked and I shook my head.  
"It's been a weekend we don't have an agreement written up yet but we will share custody" I explained.  
"So you aren't going to ask for her hand in marriage?" he asked making me choke on the water I drank at the wrong time. What? My god I know we came from the Enchanted Forest but aren't we a little more modernized than that.  
"No we aren't romantically involved, Mr. Nolan" I said and he shook his head.

"You got her pregnant" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"It's not like I had sex with your daughter, she just drank the wrong thing. I think we all know how awful arranged marriages are, why would you try to force your daughter's hand in a marriage she doesn't want. First of she is old enough to tell you to go to hell for that which i'm sure she would do if she knew this" I said and he sighed.

"I'm not proposing an arranged marriage…" he defended.  
"And nor would it be to you" Snow said and I narrowed my eyes and then laughed humorlessly.  
"No you 'ship' her with captain eyeliner, I know." I said annoyed. Romance or not I don't like him for her she can do better.

"Ship? Is that a pirate reference?" Snow asked confused and I shrugged.  
"Internet slang I picked up from Henry, but it worked out well." I said.  
"And no if it was up to us she wouldn't be with him either, but hey lesser of the two evils" Snow said, damn she is sassy today.  
"Have you tried, I don't know realizing your daughter is almost thirty and can make her own chooses. Or are you here simply because you are worried about your daughter's sexuality" I said and she looked pissed.  
"I mean your husband here is practically giving me permission to ask for your daughter's hand" I said and he shook his head.  
"We just don't want her getting screwed over and we know you longer than she has" he said.  
"I could screw her over in a marriage too, you know. Probably easier" I said simply not understanding their mindset.  
"We both know there is ways to prevent that" she said and it was like being hit. That was awful and I would never want to do it again.  
"So you enslave me?" I said shaking my head. "Damn, what happened to that innocent ten year old."

"She grew up and realized that sometimes you have to do some things you normally wouldn't to stop a villain" she said and I took a deep breath.  
"Then you are no better than me" I said and she looked like she's been hit.

"We are just trying to protect our daughter" he said and I shook my head.  
"I've done a lot of shit in my life but I would never do this to someone especially not Henry. I guess that just shows who here is actually a good parent" I said waving my hand making them disappear. I stopped the tears from flowing and shook my head. There is a fine line between heroes and villains in this town and it's biased as all hell.

Emma

I sat down across from Hook and sighed. I know I have been ignoring him for so long and i'm not ready to have this conversation.  
"So would you care to explain why you are ignoring me?" he asked and I went to attempt to explain what happened with Regina but the words caught in my mouth. Memories of being pregnant in jail all alone came flooding back. I can't do that again.

Ruby came over to our table and I sighed. I know rumors will start when I have to say decaf.  
"Should I just put in your regular, Emma?" she asked and I shook my head.  
"Uh no just a small decaf" I said not looking at either of their shocked expressions.

"Oh" she said simply looking over at Hook quickly.  
"Yeah I will get that right out to you. And for you?" she said awkwardly.  
"Uh just a… um egg omelette" he said thinking of something off the top of his head clearly flustered.

"Uh what are you having with that?" she asked. I hate small towns.  
"Hashbrowns… um you don't want anything?" he asked and I shook my head having no appetite.

"Ok I will have that right out" she said and then took one glance at both of us before turning to leave.  
"Decaf?" he asked and I sighed. I can't tell by his eyes he's asking if i'm pregnant and if it's his. I could tell him it's his… but I really…

"I um am not entirely sure… but i'm kind of late" I managed to say. Ok so a little white lie, i'm guaranteed to be pregnant.

"Have you taken a test yet?" he asked and I shook my head even though despite being guaranteed I took like three to double check and all came back positive.

"Well I mean I don't really know much about it but can't it just be messed up? I mean you were on birth control I used a condom" he said and I sighed. Yeah that does make it pretty unlikely.  
"I'm not normally late and um that's not a guarantee" I said hating what i'm doing. I know logically this is awful to do to someone but when I think about Henry's pregnancy it makes me want to do anything to prevent a repeat and i'm sure he wouldn't stay if he knew it was Regina's.

"Ok um can you get a test?" he asked and I nodded.

"You don't have to stay?" I said guilt temporarily rising over my selfish actions.

"No i'm not going to just get you pregnant and leave, Swan. I might be a pirate but I have principles" he said making me feel worse. How can I do this to him? I opened my mouth to confess what actually happened and instead a simple thank you came out.  
"Of course we will figure this out" he said awkwardly taking my hand. Great what do I do now?

 **Alright let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina

I sat down at the table and Ruby came up to me.  
"Usual?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Thanks, Ruby" I said.  
"Yeah hey do you know what the deal is with Emma?" she asked. Of course she would be gossiping she always is. What is this about Emma? Has it already gotten around that I got her pregnant? But why would she not ask me what happened if she knew I was a part of it.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pretty sure she is pregnant by Hook" she said giving me my coffee and I couldn't help by get mad.

"Regina?" she asked and I snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.  
"We do boil the water we make coffee out of" she said and I noticed I was boiling the coffee.  
"Oh sorry" I said. Did she confirm this or is it just talk of the town.

"You alright?" she asked concerned.  
"Who did you hear that from?" I asked.  
"Ordered decaf this morning…" she stated well it's good thing to know she switched over.  
"So? Doesn't mean anything, Ruby" I said. This is what I hate about a small town.

"Everyone is talking about supposedly she picked up a pregnancy test and passed and told Hook it was his" she said giving me my lunch. Good I hope this is just the town gossips opening their mouths and not the truth.  
"Oh and I may have overheard Hook say they will figure it out" she said and I sighed.  
"Yeah crazy so is your insistent need to be in others business I said and she sighed.  
"Sorry you're right" she said and left. I ate only half of my breakfast before asking for a box and leaving going to get to the end of this Hook drama. If this is true I have had enough of the Charming family for the day. If she thinks she will get away with telling him it's their kid and pushing me out of the picture she clearly forgot who she is messing with.

Emma

I know Hook is secretly freaking out over the results but trying to keep calm.

"Listen you honestly can go" I said feeling guilty over what I did. He didn't deserve being lied to like this.

"No, I'm not being that man…" he started and I sighed. I don't want him to leave and have to do this alone but if he does then I could justify what I did a little bit. I know I need to tell him but every time I open my mouth something else comes out.  
"Please tell me you didn't tell Hook it's his!" Regina yelled coming into the apartment and I sighed. Guess she will take care of it for me.  
"What?" he asked getting up looking pissed.

"Well I will take that for a yes. What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled at me.  
"Wait, hold up please tell me she's not telling the truth" he said and I looked over at both of them. Hook waiting for me to say Regina's lost it and Regina to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry, Hook" I managed to mutter out.

"What whos is it? Who does that?" He shouted looking pissed and I sighed.  
"I'm sorry I went to tell you so many times but I couldn't and I didn't cheat" I said and he obviously didn't believe me which is understandable.

"How exactly would you have gotten pregnant without cheating?" he asked yelling.

"She drank my pregnancy potion" Regina said glaring at me.

"So you were going to let me believe that this was kid and raise it on a lie? And here I thought you were supposed to be the savior but you are just selfish" she said walking passed me and tears came to my eyes.

"Hook I was just scared if I told you the truth you would leave" I said knowing it wasn't making matters any better.  
"Maybe I would have or maybe not but the decent thing to do is give me the chance" he said and left.  
"Well that worked well" she said sarcastically and I sighed.  
"I'm sorry…" I stated and she sighed.  
"I know that my reputation as the Evil Queen has loosened but don't mistake me for a fool, Miss. Swan. I would do anything to keep my child so I suggest not creating a problem" she said and I sighed.

"I wasn't thinking" I said and she shook her head.  
"Well I'm not surprised, Miss. Swan" she said irritated.

"I wasn't trying to cause a problem, I was going to tell him" I said and she nodded sarcastically.  
"Well you were awfully comfortable for someone about to tell him" she said and if I didn't know better I would have said she was jealous.

"I just panicked, Gina. I didn't ask for this, at least you signed on for having a baby (even if it wasn't with me) I didn't. All I did was drink fucking cider and now here I am pregnant again and yet again alone and I didn't want to do it again. I love Henry but being alone, pregnant and in jail was awful. I don't think I can do it again and I don't want to!" I shouted.  
"Emma" she shouted at me.

"No I know I messed up, Regina, but you fucking got me pregnant. Now I'm thirteen years back and…" I said and she shouted at me again.

"Emma you idiot, shut up" she said and Henry ran out the door.

"Congratulations whose day are you going to destroy next" she said and I sighed running after him.

"Henry wait!" I shouted but he didn't stop.

"Leave me alone!" he said but I didn't stop going after him.

"Henry" I said catching up to him enough to grab his arm.  
"If you hate me so fucking much why didn't you just abort me" he shouted tears in his eyes.

"Or were you not allowed to in prison?" he asked ripping his arm away continue to walk through the apartment building.  
"Henry I don't hate you and I never did!" I said and he stopped and turned around to me.

"I heard you just say it, Emma" he said and it was like being hit. He hasn't called me Emma in a long time and I know it's his way of saying i'm not his mom.

"No you heard me complain about pregnancy and what you didn't hear was me start it with saying I love you and you will never know how much. I didn't get an abortion because I love you" I said and he shook his head.  
"Just not enough to keep me!" he said and I shook my head.  
"I loved you enough to give you a better chance" I said and he sighed.

"No that's just a nice way to put it" he said and I shook my head.  
"No it's not! We couldn't have made it…" I said.  
"I might not have lived in a mansion but…"

"You wouldn't have lived in a house, Henry. I was homeless. I was seventeen years old having ran away from the system and didn't have a house the closest thing I came to having a roof over my head was jail. After I get out of jail I was back on the streets having aged out of the system and was stuck stealing for food. I couldn't have raised you, I wanted to. I just couldn't bring you up in such an awful life but I do love you" I said and he hugged me us both in tears.

"I'm sorry, mom" he said and I sighed at the use of the word mom again.

Regina

I watched as they made up not able to help the tears come to my eyes. I couldn't imagine growing up like that, and I'm the reason. If I didn't selfishly hold a grudge against Snow for what she did when she was ten she would have been a princess had everything she deserves in life. She may have said that it's in my past now but how could it be when I ruined people's lives so much when I still haunts them to this day. Maybe I deserved what happened with Robin or even Emma's almost attempt to take our child away from me because after all villains don't get happy endings.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina

Today is mother's day and I don't expect much from Henry, and never really did but I like something little to at least be thoughtful. I went downstairs still in pjs and Henry was still asleep which i'm slightly thankful for. Last year he attempted to make me breakfast in bed and as sweet as it is I don't want our house almost burnt down again.

"Henry, wake up" I said opening his bedroom door and shaking him awake since he has school.

"Hmm what time is it?" he asked sleepily and I laughed.  
"Way passed time to get up, get ready" I said throwing clothes at him and leaving. I poured myself a cup of coffee and started breakfast when I heard Henry.

"Oh happy mother's day by the way" he said and I can tell he forgot for a second.

"Oh hey I almost thought you forgot" I teased and he shook his head.  
"No just got to keep you on your toes" he said and I laughed.

"You have achieved greatly at that since the day I took you in" I said and he laughed as I went to get ready.

"Call Emma and wish her a happy mother's day" I reminded him since this is the first time he has two mother's to think of and I might not be thrilled about it but he will be a thoughtful young boy.

"Alright, i'm using your phone" he said and I sighed.

"Fine" I agreed.

"Hey happy mother's day" he said and then paused before laughing.

"You did get Snow something right?" he asked and I laughed. This is probably the first year she has a mother to give to.

"Well is she awake yet?" he asked.

"Way to go mom" he said sarcastically.

"Well I can't tell you that… she's right there" he said and I laughed sitting down and having some breakfast myself. Guess I should have reminded her of mother's day, she's like another kid.

"Of course good luck" he said before hanging up laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked as he handed my phone back to me.

"Did you get Emma something?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah let me get your gift" he said.

"We don't have time, Henry. We can do that later finish your breakfast" I said and he sighed.

"Ok but you can't talk to Emma until you both get it" he said worrying me.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Mom do you know what a surprise is?" he asked annoyed finished his orange juice before grabbing his book bag.

"Yes I just don't like them" I said.

"Deal with it" he said. "Oh and no snooping."

Snow

David looked over at me and I sighed.  
"Are we doing the wrong thing?" he asked.

"I know Regina and she does what she can to get what she wants not caring who it hurts" I said. Regina can preach a new her all she wants she's still the same woman who cast a curse to separate me from my husband and daughter because of something I said when I was eight. She isn't capable of being the same girl that saved me that day on the horse, she's done too much, seen to much to ever go back.

"You don't think she's changed?" he asked and I shook my head.  
"Listen we aren't even hurting her in comparison to what she's done to people. We are just stopping her from harming Emma" I said and he sighed but then nodded.

"Do you think Emma forgot about mother's day?" he asked and I laughed.  
"Yeah she did, you were supposed to remind her." I said and he put his hand up in surrender.

"I forgot, sorry" he said and i rolled my eyes.

"She said we will celebrate after work so she forgot and Henry called her this morning and reminded her" I said knowing this is exactly how this went down. My only worry is that Henry will mix up the rings which is why I put them in completely different colored cases and made sure he knew not to mix them up which scored me a weird look since they look the same.

Regina

After work we had dinner and then he went off excitedly to get his gift for me. He seems more excited about it than me which means he's proud of what he got me and Emma didn't help so i'm hoping Snow didn't.

He handed me a small box worrying me. I opened it and looked at him in shock.

"Henry" I said laughing. It was a nice simple ring that said mom on it.

"Do you like it?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Henry I love it how did you pay for this?" I asked worried at how he got it.

"Chores, helping Rumple around the shop stuff like that" he said.

"You didn't have to do that. You know I don't expect much" I said and he shrugged. I put the ring on and kissed his cheek which he whipped away like any little boy will do.

"Snow helped me pick it out" he said and I immediately got worried.  
'We both know there is ways to prevent that' Snow's words repeated in my ears and I swallowed hard. She wouldn't actually do that right?

"Thank you, Henry. You really are a little gentleman" I said knowing Henry wouldn't know anything of that and he was doing a really nice thing for me and Emma.

"Do you think Emma will like it?" he asked worried and I nodded.

"Of course she will" I said. Ok so i'm not attached to her yet. When Henry was distracted I tried to get the ring off and it wasn't budging.

"Sorry to run but Emma is picking me up" he said and I shook my head.

"Of course" I said and Emma came in.

"Did you find something for Snow?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah um rough start but it all worked out fine" she said and I laughed. If Emma knew what she just did…

"Henry go get your shoes on" I said buying time to talk to her. He went to get them on.

"Emma listen the…" I said but my mouth couldn't form the end of the sentence. Great she would put it into the ring that I can't tell Emma she's not as stupid as she looks.

"Happy Mother's day" I said instead and she smiled at me awkwardly as if noticing that wasn't what I wanted to say.

"You too" she said awkwardly.

"We going to Granny's?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah kid I'm dying for one of her grilled cheese right now?" she said and I sighed. She eats so bad but ring or not I can't comment on it that won't be a good idea.

"Here" I said handing him a twenty.  
"Oh you don't have to do that, I can pay" Emma said and I shook my head.

"On me, don't worry about it" I said and she smiled at me.

"Thanks"  
"Henry a hot chocolate or something small you just ate" I said and he nodded.

"Yes mom" he said hugging me.

"Smooth" he said quietly and I rolled my eyes. If only he knew he just married us.

"Alright have fun" I said.

"You want to come, Regina?" she asked.

"Oh no thanks, I have some business to take care of" I said looking down at the ring on my finger. Great Snow would marry us without our permission and use our son as the ring bearer. Good play but now it's my move.

Emma

I sat at the booth so I glad to finally be getting her grilled cheese and fries.

"So what did you do to your mom she was acting odd?" I said and he laughed.

"Nothing" he said and I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really she seemed all flustered" I said and what he said next shocked me.

"You do that to her" he said and I stopped.

"Uh what?" I asked and Ruby came over to us.

"Let me guess grilled cheese, fries and hot chocolate" she said to me and I nodded.

"Did you eat supper?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Hot chocolate and cookies?" she asked him and he smiled nodding excitedly.

"Thanks Ruby that sounds great" he said and I laughed.

"Thanks"

"I think we come here to often" I said and Henry laughed.

"So what did you mean by…" I said but he interrupted me.

"So when do you know the gender?" He asked and I looked at him shocked. Since when does he ask me about pregnancy related stuff.

"Not for a while like end of three beginning of four months why?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just curious, I want a little brother" he said and I laughed.

"I'm sure you do"

Regina

I got to the apartment and she smiled at me.

"Hey happy mother's day" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you would do this!" I shouted and she let me in.

"I can't risk you pulling a Regina and trying to take the baby away from her or something" she said as if I would do that.

"That's not even fair, I've been sharing Henry quite nicely and you know it. I wouldn't do that to her" I said and she shrugged.

"Then what does it matter?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I should have never let me put my guard down around you. You are just like your asshole father" I shouted.

"My dad never did anything wrong to you" she said defending him as if he is a good guy and i'm the evil one. Should have known she's always going to see me as the bad guy and her father as a saint.

"Nothing wrong? He enslaved me! Raped me… You fucking name it, he did it. He's no hero and neither are you." I shouted leaving having enough of her. In what world is enslaving and raping someone not a villainous act. I mean sure i'm no saint but I didn't do that.

 **Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Regina

I sat mindlessly looking through the book but it wasn't telling me anything about how this will play out. What damn good is it anyways? Just as I was getting frustrated Emma and Henry came home.

"Hey" I said putting the book away and looking up at them trying to act normal.

"Hey you alright?" Emma asked and I nodded.

"Yeah fine." I said.

"I'm gonna go, homework" he said running up to his room to leave us alone and I know what he's trying to do. Since he supposedly ships us or whatever.

"You sure you are ok?" she asked and I nodded. I couldn't tell her if I wanted to.

"Fine, Miss. Swan" I said. I guess technically it's now Mrs. but i'm not ready to talk about the marriage thing yet and she doesn't even know about it yet.

"Well you raised our son right, I wasn't expecting this" she said and I laughed.

"Neither was I… trust me it wasn't long ago I got an improvised gift he made the night before because he forgot" I said and she laughed.

"Like mother like son, I guess" she said. 'Don't worry about it Emma, your mom deserves nothing for mother's day.'

"Right"

"Well I guess I should get home…" she said going to the door before pausing and turning around.

"Oh um I almost forgot… I have an appointment next tuesday if you want… it's not like an ultrasound or anything… nevermind I don't know…" she said awkwardly laughing at herself.

"Oh yeah just let me know when" I said and she smiled at me.

"Ok um… I think it's at two but… ok it's a date… well not a date… you know what I mean… i'll just text you… see you later" she said before leaving.

"Oh my god that was painful" Henry said coming out of his room.

"Homework, now" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"Just ask her out, already." he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

Emma

'What is wrong with me?' I thought collapsing on my bed. I can't like her that won't end well at all. I mean she obviously doesn't like me back.  
Or does she? I mean she's the one who agreed to go to the appointment. Probably just because I'm carrying her baby, after all it's about the baby. She's the one who remembered that I was wearing a red gown that day like thirty years ago. She can't excuse that. Or how jealous she got when she said I was pretty comfortable with Hook.

And then there's Hook. Maybe i'm just still upset about that. I mean he hasn't talked to me, despite me trying to talk to him, since Regina stormed in there. Looking sexy as hell when she's pissed. What am I doing?

I can't do this! Or can I. Think about it we already have one kid together and another one on the way. I mean maybe it would just make sense.

She's also the one who put a curse on an entire village to get revenge on my mom splitting me up from my family.

But that was so long ago.

I groaned of frustration not sure what to do or how to feel.  
"This is probably your fault" I said putting my hand over my stomach.

"Are you already blaming your unborn baby for things?" My dad asked and I jumped out of my skin.

"Shut up" I said and he laughed.

"Everything ok?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yeah really craving coffee right now and I can't have it that's all his or hers fault" I said.  
"Well you can have decaf" he said.

"It's not the same" I said and he nodded.

"We still have cake, you want to sneak a slice while the cat's away?" he asked jokingly and I laughed. The cat is definitely my mom who is on a health kick and driving us both crazy.

"Yes" I said getting up and he got the cake out and two forks. We ate cake and mom came home catching us both in the act.

"I can't leave either of you alone, can I?" she asked.

"Nope" I said and dad laughed.

"You both had a piece earlier and you really should be eating healthier" she said to me and I groaned.

"Not this again. Between you and Regina i'm gonna go crazy, let me eat what I want!" I yelled and my dad laughed.

Regina

 _I wanted to push him off of me but as much as I want to I can't. I can't shout at him to stop like I want him to. He got on top of me and I bit my lip just wanting this over with._

"No!" I woke up to me screaming and shot up in bed. I put my head in my hands screwing my eye shut just wanting to delete the image. It wasn't until Henry ran in my room concerned did I realize I shouted no out loud.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"I'm fine" I said and he sighed of relief putting the bat down.

"What were you going to do?" I asked.

"I didn't know why you were screaming, I thought someone broke in" he said calming down.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to scare you. I'm ok, go back to sleep" I said and he gave me a disbelieving look.

"You sure you haven't had one of those in a while" he said. I know Henry knows about these nightmares. When he was a kid he used to crawl into bed with me like I would let him do if he had a nightmare but obviously he's getting too old for that. Now that he's older he understands that something bad had to of happened to me but we haven't talked about what it was so he doesn't know what it was.

"Yes i'm fine, thank you for coming to my rescue but i'm good and if someone is in our house stay in your room and call the police" I said worried one of these days something bad might happen and playing hero will get him hurt.

"Ok" he said leaving but you can tell he's still skeptical.

Emma

I tried to focus on the paperwork, but i'm cramping so bad. What is wrong with me? I don't think i'm supposed to be cramping like this. I got out my phone and looked it up and I said if it keeps happening to call your doctor. Great that's not good.

Regina walked in and I groaned.

"Emma you didn't… are you ok?" she asked me once she saw the look on my face and I shook my head.

"I'm having really bad cramps" I said and she looked at me worried.

"Aren't you not supposed to be cramping while pregnant?" she asked.

"No says if it continues to call your doctor" I said and she helped me.

"I'm taking you to the doctor" she said.  
"You didn't even ask if I called him." I said defending myself.

"Did you?" she asked.

"Well no…"  
"See now we wasted a minute" she said leading me to the car and we went down to the hospital. He took my temperature and all that normal stuff before getting me an ultrasound.

"Ok at a month you might be able to see something but actually we are gonna check on your organs just as a precaution" he said and I nodded.  
"No bleeding right?" he asked.

"No none of that" I said and he nodded.

"Good now if you don't mind me asking I need to know who the birth father is" He said and I looked up at her.

"Oh um…"

"I had a pregnancy potion with my DNA in it and she drank it by accident" she explained and he stopped what he was doing for a second shocked.

"Wow first time I heard that one… alright I will need the label on the potion" he said worrying me and she nodded.

"I wouldn't have used it if it said anything dangerous could happen" she said and he nodded.

"I still will need to see that as a precaution" he said looking at the ultrasound.

"Alright everything looks good. And we got lucky you can see your baby right there" he said pointing at the screen. It's nothing more than a small peanut shape but that's our baby. I felt tears come to my eyes and he smiled at me.

"Everything looks ok if it keeps happening give me a call but I have no reason to believe it's anything more than stomach issues, but I want to see that potion label" he said and she nodded.

" I will give you guys a minute" he said dismissing himself leaving us alone.

"You ok?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's our baby" I said and she smiled at me.

"Yeah that's our baby" she said looking down at me and before realizing what was happening I leaned up and kissed her and she kissed me back for a split second before pulling away.

"Oh um… I should get you home you need to rest" she said and I nodded. We left and got to her car. We drove for a bit in silence before I spoke.

"Are we going to talk about this?" I asked.

"There's nothing to talk about it lasted a second. It won't happen again, so I don't see why we do" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah you are right" I said and it was silent for a bit.

"I'm sorry about telling Hook it was his kid, that wasn't right to either of you. I don't know what came over me but i'm sorry" I said and she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like i'm innocent" she said and I laughed.

"I just… I think we need to figure out a legal agreement about custody of both Henry and this baby" she said and I nodded.

"Alright yeah we can do that if you want" I said.

"I think it is for the best just to have a sense of consistency especially for the baby when he comes." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah you're right." I said and we pulled up to the building.

"Alright, i'll see you later" I said.

"Yeah see you… take it easy" she said and I nodded going inside and laying in bed. Why is this happening? What do we do from now?

 **Ok let me know what you think and hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina

I walked into Rumple's shop and he smiled at me innocently.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You helped Snow with this potion… Didn't you?" I asked raising my hand so he can see the ring and he smiled at me.

"Aww congratulations" he said. "I was rooting for you to love birds to get together"

"This isn't know how bad it was when I was tied down to her damn fother" I said and he nodded.

"Sorry I owed them. Anyways I can look into how to undo it but remember all magic…" he started.

"always come with a price… I know… wait what do you mean you don't know how to undo it?" I asked.

"Well your lovely ex-husband was who I got the spell off of in the first place and never used it. He's the only person I've known that ever used it and well he's dead. I don't know how to undo it but I can look into it for a price" he said and I nodded.

"Fine I owe you" I said.

"Yes you do 200" he said shocking me. Normally he just asks for a favor down the road.

"What?"  
"200 dollars times are tough, taxes were raised recently and bills are piling up" he said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Really you are complaining about the new taxes?" I asked.

"Yes the major raised them, I wonder why" he said.

"Fine will you take a check?" I asked.

"Sure" he said and I wrote it out. I guess I'm going to have to wait a bit but it could be worse. Emma is nowhere near the worst person to be married to.

Emma

He sat down across from me and I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey um I'm not going to say I forgive you but I was thinking that maybe we could give it another try" he said and I sighed.

"I really like you, I do. But you refused to talk to me for a week.. I get what I did was wrong but I'm gonna mess up. I can't be in the type of relationship right now where you can go a week without talking to me" I said.

"That's not fair you were the one who lied.." He started.

"I know and I'm sorry about that but this isn't a real relationship. In a real relationship you can't go a week without talking. I have a son and a baby on the way whether you want to think about it or not and I can't…" I continued.

"So this relationship was fake to you?" He asked pissed.

"No but it wasn't healthy. We didn't talk to each other, we weren't connected. I can't raise a kid with that inconsistently." I said and he nodded.

"So it's over?" He asked.

"Honestly it's for the best. It would have been too complicated" I said and he nodded.

"Are you seeing her?" He asked.

"No we are just friends" I said even though I hate it. We haven't talked about the kiss since last week and nothing else has happened between us.

"Friends raising a kid together?" He said bitterly like he's suspicious.

"Yeah it's confusing but even if something was happening which it's not it's not the reason we shouldn't get back together. I have my kids to think about" I said and he nodded.

"Goodbye, Emma." He said leaving and I sighed before getting up and leaving avoiding the look of the people here. Why is the whole town here shouldn't they be in work?

Henry

I sat down across from him eating the cake.

"Ok I need your help with a mission" I said and he looked at me shocked.

"You do, I'm surprised normally that's you and Emma's thing" he said and I nodded.

"Yeah but she's part of the end goal so she can't be a part of it" I said and he gave me a confused look.

"Alright what is it?" I asked.

"We need to help push my moms together. I'm getting sick of this awkward flirting tension thing they have going on. They both like each other and they are both fighting it" I said and he laughed.

"Uh what?" he asked.

"They are acting like awkward middle schoolers who like each other but don't know how act around the other. It's painful to watch" I said and he laughed.

"Do you really think setting your moms up is a good idea?" He asked as if it's not the best idea.

"Yes they are obviously not going to get together without our help" I said throwing the fork into the sink and taking a sip of milk.

"Henry that's probably for the best. Your moms have had a complicated relationship since you found Emma and it's just starting to get better. If they get together it could end badly and we are back to square one" he said logically and I nodded.

"Or they could get together and stay together" I reasoned.

"I just don't think it's for the best" he said.

"Come on don't you want your daughter to be happy?" I asked getting annoyed that he won't help me. I know my mom's love each other I see it all the time. Every time Emma calls or texts my mom she immediately goes to get it and respond eager to talk to her. Every time my mom talks about Regina she gets all happy and weird about it. They love each other and it's time they get together.

"Yes I do, Henry. I just don't think it's with your mom. They might like each other right now but there is a lot complicating it. I mean for one Regina is mentally a lot older than Emma" he said and I didn't think about that.

"Yeah but they aren't actually…" I started.

"Regina can probably remember when Snow was pregnant with Emma" he said Yeah that is a little weird but they love each other.

"Yeah that's kind of odd but they love each other. Besides we spent a lot of time in a curse" I argued

"That your mom put us under" he argued and I sighed.

"Ok that's all in the past… she changed her life around thanks to Emma. If I didn't find her we would still be cursed and my mom would still be the Evil Queen. Emma changed her life for the better!" I argued and he sighed.

"Henry leave it to them, they are adults. They can make their own decisions, if they get together or not is up to them" he said in the end of discussion voice. Ok maybe someone else will help me.

Emma

I was going through the house desperately searching for where I put my keys, not far along yet to blame pregnancy brain but whatever, since apparently they have been sucked into another world. Well with my life I wouldn't doubt it. I opened up the one drawer and paused when I saw a potion bottle in there.

'Miscet Proelio' it read. What does that mean and why does she have it. I typed it into google translate and eventually found that it's latin and translates to engagement spell. Ok what the hell? Why would they have this.

"Hello" my mom answered and I sighed not sure what to expect.

"Um why do you have an engagement spell?" I asked and she sighed.

"Honey what are you talking about?" She asked knowing exactly what i'm talking about but seems to be buying herself some time.

"Since when do you play with magic and who was this for" I said looking at the ring I have on from Henry. I know my mom was behind that by why would she want my and Regina to be married.

"Honey it's not a big deal"  
"What did you do mom" I said.

"Look it just keeps her from trying to use you" she said as if that makes this all ok. What is happening right now? This doesn't make sense.

"What the hell mom? Did you use this on me and Regina?" I asked.

"No just Regina technically you aren't tied to her. I'm not trying to marry you two just keep her in her place" she said shocking me.

"You had no fucking right to do that" I shouted at her and hung up. What is going on anymore. I called Regina.

"Hey everything ok?"  
"Can we talk?" I asked. I don't know what's going on or if she even knows it's happening but I need to get to the bottom of it.

"Uh yeah sure, where?" She asked.

"My house I lost my keys" I said and she laughed.

"Alright i'll be there" she said before we hung up and I tried to put my thoughts together before she gets here.

When she finally got here I could tell she was worried.  
"Is everything ok" she asked.

"Did you know that my mom magically married us?" I asked and she sighed.

"Yeah" she said shocking me.

"Wait really?" I asked. Why didn't she tell me.

"Yeah your mom threatened me with it and then I put two and two together when Snow helped Henry with the rings." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"I have Rumple working on undoing it"

"Why didn't you tell me we are married?"I asked not sure why i'm mad at her.  
"I couldn't i'm not allowed to say no to you or insult you or leave you" she said and I can't believe my mom made her my prisoner.

"Oh my god… I didn't know anything about this. So what do we do?" I asked.

"Nothing we just wait until we figure out how to undo this." She said and I sighed.

"So that kiss, did you mean to kiss me back or were you forced to?" I asked wondering if the only reason she is nice to me and that kiss happened is because she can't not do it.

"It wasn't like that. I kissed you back, not sure why but that was me not a spell" she admitted and I nodded.

"Ok I didn't want to force you into doing something" I said awkwardly and she shook her head.  
"You didn't "

"Well now that we are married does that mean that your mansion is mine too?" I asked jokingly.

"You wish" she said and I laughed.

"By the way I brought that label into him, he will get back to you soon" she said and I nodded.

"Ok thanks" I said and she nodded before leaving. So no we are married (technically) and we are still acting like awkward teenagers. Great. Now even if I wanted to ask her out I couldn't (yet) because she would be forced to say yes even she didn't want to. That's taking advantage of it a bit. Great so now we are in a stand still.

 **Hey sorry for the mix-up and the wait. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emma

The door opened and I threw the potion bottle at who I thought was my mom but was my dad.

"What the hell?" he asked picking it up and then sighing. The sight of it being my dad didn't make it any better though.

"Emma listen" he said and I shook my head.

"No dad you listen. I know you were a part of this just as much as Snow. Real hero act, you guys. " I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that and I should have talked mom out of it" he said his hands in the air.

"Yeah you should have. You enslaved her, both of you." I said shaking my head.

"We just wanted to protect you" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Then you do a whole dad lecture you don't enslave her… You know what tell perfect Snow White that i'm leaving and not coming back" I yelled at him before leaving.

"Emma where are you gonna go?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here" I shouted leaving. The only place I can think to go is Regina's house and I hope it's ok with her.

I knocked on the door and Henry opened it.

"Hey what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I um need a place to stay for a few days do you think she will be ok with me staying here for a bit" I said trying to keep myself from crying.

"Yeah i'm sure she will, are you ok?" he asked and I nodded. I went in and Regina was cooking supper.

"Oh hey is there anyway I can stay here just for a few days?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah sure after supper I will set up the spare room for you " she said and I nodded.

"Thank you" I can tell she knows what happened.

I can smell that she's making spaghetti and garlic bread. I tried to ignore the nausea I instantly got. Recently I can't be around random the smells or eat random food. Which is weird I didn't really get that way with Henry, but that's good because you can't be a picky eater in jail.

"You ok?" Henry asked getting me a bottle of water.  
"Fine thanks" I said sitting down next to him.

"Hey are we still having movie night?" Henry asked his mom.

"I don't see why not we have a good movie if you are interested in joining us?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Sounds like fun, do you have movie night often?" I asked liking the 'not mayor of storybrooke constantly trying to save the town from one problem to the next' side of Regina.

"Every Sunday" Henry answered and I smiled at him. He's soon going to grow out of doing movie night but it's cute to see they have traditions.

"Yeah we have a big meal and then we watch movies in pjs and have some kind of dessert, like today is brownie sundaes" he said.

"That sounds like fun" I said and we ate supper me declining on the garlic bread because it will make me sick. After supper was done Henry ran upstairs to get into pjs leaving just me and Regina.

"If you don't want me to be here…?" I trailed off and she shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous you are welcome here… what happened?" she asked and I shrugged.  
"Just don't want to be around them right now… I will get an apartment soon and be out of your hair" I said and Henry came running downstairs in a baggy shirt and fluffy pj bottoms.  
"What are you doing we can't have movie night without pjs" he said and Regina gave him her look.

"Henry… we have company" she said in her warning voice but he didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Mom isn't company… company is when you have those boring business people over and I have to wear fancy clothes and eat fancy food and be a good boy and you bribe me with a dessert of my treat" he said and I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"It's ok, I don't want to interfere with any traditions… I just don't have pjs" I said and Henry gave me a confused look as if randomly realizing it's weird that I came over for a bit without clothes.

"I will get you some" she said and I followed her upstairs.

"So movie night?" I asked and she laughed.  
"Yeah when Henry was five it was the only way to get him to go to sleep especially on sundays when he knew tomorrow he has school and he always falls asleep to movies so somewhere it became a tradition" she said and I smiled. That's so cute, I love family Regina.

"I always wondered if normal families had gameday and movie night and silly little traditions… I never had that…" I said and she gave me a pitying/guilty smile.

"Well you will once this little guy is growing up" She said handing me some pjs and leaving me in there so I can change.

Regina

I assumed that Henry would let me or Emma have the recliner but no when we got down stairs he was sat under a blanket on the recliner eating popcorn watching the trailers before the movie.

I glared at him and he gave me an evil smile.

"We only had two blankets" he said winking at me and I groaned and Emma stood there awkwardly.

"I don't need a blanket" Emma said and I grabbed a blanket from the closet and handed it to her.

"Come on Henry you know where the extra blanket are" I said and he sighed before going up to push play. I watched as Emma who I will admit looks cute in pajamas got on the couch not picking up on Henry's plan. I know he is trying to get us together but it's not going to happen.

About have way through the movie Henry fell asleep or at least pretended to well enough that I'm convinced he really did fall asleep.

"That kid is something" I said and she laughed.

"Hey you raised him" she said and I mock laughed.

"Oh please you drifted off earlier it's definitely a matter of nature over nurture" I said and she laughed.

There was an awkward pause before she spoke again.

"What are we going to do? We have to get that custody agreement written up" she said and I sighed. Secretly I don't want to do this, I just feel like it will get ugly and I would prefer us just handle it well without lawyers but I also know that's unlikely.

"Yeah I really don't want to do that" I admitted and she looked over at me.

"Well neither do I but how else are we supposed to share kids… move into together?" she asked like it was ridiculous but deep down I want her to. This feels so natural, us having movie night. I'm not saying we have to date but this house is big enough that she could live here and I could barely see her.

"Yeah that would be silly" I said laughing it off.

"Well I mean it would probably make raising a baby easier" she laughed and I shrugged.  
"Up to you?" I asked and she stopped looking at me shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean this house is big enough for you, us and the baby and still having other rooms left over. This way we don't have to worry about you finding a good apartment… I mean there isn't that many in this town and…" I said almost trailing off.

"Do you think Henry will be ok what that?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? He would be so excited to hear you are moving in" I said.

"You sure I won't drive you crazy?" she asked.

"Well you probably will but that's life... "

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah if you are?"

"Alright" she said and honestly i'm kind of glad she agreed I honestly like her being here.

Emma

The next day I went by the apartment not ready to go deal with my mom or dad but I know that I need my stuff. I don't think they will take it well that i'm moving in with her.

"Hey where have you been?" she asked and I sighed.

"Regina's" I said moving past her and starting to pack up which thanks to being a foster kids is always light packing.

"Regina's?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah might as well live there since we are married" I said.  
"Emma come on I know you are upset…" he said.

"No you don't get to tell me how to act...you enslaved her! That has been illegal here since like 1800's" I shouted grabbing my stuff.

"Where are you going to live?" mom asked.

"Regina's" I repeated.

"Emma listen to us…" Dad trailed. "How did you pack that fast?"

"I was foster kid dad. I'm leaving" I shouted before leaving.

"Emma" they said following me.

"No ok, you listen to me. You had no business getting yourself involved in the situation between me and Regina." I shouted.

"We were just trying to protect you"

"I'm a grown woman I can protect myself… i've been doing it all my life. You missed the chance to protect me get over it!" I shouted leaving tears in my eyes as I turned and left.

 **Sorry for the wait and it's not a very good chapter but I will try to get next one up soon. Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Snow

I sat in the house alone, David is at work, having nothing to do. Well I guess I should go clean the attic since I haven't gotten around to it for like 5 years and I would prefer not to be left alone with my guilty conscious.

I was going through the one box when I found the necklace from all those years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _I was getting ready for the banquet , ready for it to be over. I hate these things._

" _Hey can you give us a moment" Regina said from the door and I smiled as the makeup lady left._

" _Your dad asked me to give you this" she said putting a necklace on me ._

" _I love it" I said and she smiled at me. I hugged her and she tensed up seeming shocked and uncomfortable but for just a brief moment she hugged me back._

" _Ok kid you have to get ready and your hair is still knotted,. How?" she asked and I shrugged. She sighed before grabbing a brush and started to try to get the knots out._

" _They should have added that your hair is intangible" I said and she looked at me confused._

" _What?"_

" _Nothing." she said before finally getting through my hair._

" _Get your dress on, the 'fairest' of them all can't be caught dressed as a normal person she said in a joking way._

" _What are you even talking about?" I asked not know what she was trying to say._

" _You getting ready" she said before going to leave._

" _Yes mom" I said but she didn't hear me._

I laughed a bit at the memory. If she heard me call her mom she would have killed me. It's ironic how times have changed.

And now I enslaved her. I need to fix this because despite what she has done in the past deep down there is that girl that gave me the necklace.

Emma

I got back to Regina's house trying to keep tears from my eyes. I shouldn't let this get to me. When I was younger I did anything to keep myself safe from other people's disappointment I got used to it.

"You ok" Regina asked.

"Yeah just you know…." I said blinking away the tears. I blame pregnancy for this.

"Hey it's fine" she said and for a second I thought I was dreaming because she hugged me for the first time. This feels great.

"God I don't know what's wrong with me" I said and she rubbed my back and when we pulled apart for a second I was insane enough to lean in and kiss her. I could have sworn she kissed me back and it felt amazing.

When we pulled apart I got bright red, there is an awkward pause.

"I-I'm sorry let's just pretend that didn't…" I said but was interrupted by her kissing me.

"Henry can't know" she said and I nodded kissing her back. How is this happening?

Henry

I slid down to the step as slowly and quietly as possible so they don't know I saw them. They just kissed… more than once. I smiled hoping eventually that they will realize they are true loves. In the book they end up together and they can't fight fate forever.

I went to get up, despite being happy not wanting to actually see anything else and as I got up slowly but tripped over my own feet landing flat on my face.

"Shit" I silently cursed so they don't hear that too. God forbid mom would have my heart.

"Henry" they said and then went over to me.

"I'm fine" I said standing up and they both went red in the face as I think they realized they got caught when I smiled at them.

"So is it true that mama is moving in?" I asked mom nonchalantly trying to see how this ends. Mom does this to me every time I get in trouble she talks about something related to it until I break and admit it all.

"Yes Henry we talked about it yesterday" Mom said. "It will just make raising your brother…"

"Sister" mama interjected since I think they have bet going.

"Easier" Mom said ignoring what mama said.

"Cool… you know between pregnancy and moving in people are going to assume you are getting married" I said and mama laughed nervously but mom didn't stop giving her warning look.

"Henry don't be ridiculous" she said and I smirked.

"Just saying… might make it easier" I said and mom looked at me angry.

"Henry that isn't going to happen and let's not talk about things you shouldn't" she said and I can't read mama's reaction to that.

"Alright mom calm down… I had a few friends ask me if my moms were… lesbians" I said and mom glared at me. She knows exactly what I'm doing but i'm not lying i've gotten that question plenty of times followed by did you really do… and then whatever crazy thing I did that they can't believe.

"Well you can tell them no" she said bitterly. Hell attacking her reputation is the easiest way to get her pissed off. Mama on the other hand looked amused despite herself.

"Ok I did but kissing on the couch doesn't help your argument" I stated and she looked mad, frustrated and embarrassed. Mama looked embarrassed but still a bit amused.

"Well i'm gonna go upstairs… homework" I said.

"I'm so glad you are moving in " I said hugging mama before going upstairs.

Regina

I stood there shocked. I knew he caught us but really he had to do that. That was evil.

"Excuse me I'm gonna go talk some sense into our son" I said and she nodded awkwardly. I walked up the stairs.

"Ok that was just wrong" I said and Henry laughed.

"Oh i'm sorry is it not fun"

"Stop it, ok? What happened on the couch doesn't mean anything…"

"It seemed like it meant something… besides does Emma know that." he said and I sighed.

"Exactly… good luck telling the woman pregnant with your kid that you also just kissed that it didn't mean anything"

"We just can't and you know that?" she said and I think I know what she's trying to say but I want her to say it.

"No mom I don't know that. Actually it seems perfect you have two kids by her just in case you forgot and well honestly you keep trying to save each other are acting like middle schoolers who secretly like each other… I have a lot of reasons why you can but none of why you can't. I mean menus your reputation." I said leaving out the other thing (more or less true) that she is actually talking about.

"If the book is right and i'm not saying it is you know how it works. I can't have a happy ending" she said kind of sad and kind of in a matter of fact way. She also just called Emma her happy ending.

"You're not a villain anymore mom" he said. Maybe not to them and maybe I have done some good deeds to 'make up for it' but what I have done to people and how I hurt them not only haunts me but will never be erased. It can't be unwritten and so I am a villain so I won't get my happy ending.

Emma

Well now what? I didn't mean to kiss her, I don't know what is wrong with me lately, it just happened. Nothing can happen between us she made that very clear. I don't even want that to happen, right?

Regina came back downstairs.

"Sorry about that." she said and I shook my head.

"No i'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you. Pregnancy got me all… weird" I said and she shook her head.

"No I kissed back… we just can't do this now" she said and I nodded. I don't want to date her!  
"No I was thinking the same thing" I said. I don't want to be with her.

Emma

I woke up needing to pee and as I went passed Regina's room I heard her fussing like she's having a nightmare. Unsure of what to do I decided quick to go to the bathroom and when I go back if she's still upset I will do something. When I was in the system there was this little girl, around 5 (when I was 9), that would have nightmares nightly. She would wake up screaming and the other kids would get mad at her for waking them (exactly like Annie). I got used to climbing in bed and comforting her so she doesn't get in trouble.

However Regina is far from a little five year old and I wouldn't even know if she would be mad at me for it or not but she sounds scared. I paused by the door the sounds of her having a nightmare getting worse. I lightly knocked on the door not wanting to startle her.

"Regina" I whispered and I pushed the door opened slightly.

"You ok?" I asked as she woke up looking at me shocked.

"I'm sorry I just… you sounded scared" I said and she sat up turning on the lamp.

"I'm fine, Emma. Go back to sleep" she said and I went to leave but stopped.

"My grandfather enslaved you didn't he?" I asked. My mom always paints him as this great guy but Snow White isn't that perfect either.

"Don't worry about it Emma" she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry… I just…" I trailed off unsure of what to say next. How do you say i'm sorry that my grandfather that I never knew was an asshole that ruined your entire life well that and your mother was awful.

"It's fine… I'm fine. Just with everything going on it's on the top of my mind." she said and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Well if you want to talk about it ever just let me know. I can be a good listener" I said before turning to go.

"Emma" her voice stopped me.

"Yes?"  
"Thank you, you're the only friend I've had" she said shocking me. She thinks of me as a friend? Then suddenly what she was actually saying hit me. I'm the only friend she's had?

Snow

I got to Regina's house hoping that they will be able to forgive me. What I did wasn't right. Regina was right it makes me no better than the villains.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Regina opened the door.

"Is there anyway we can talk about this. I shouldn't have done that and I want to help undo it" I said and she nodded letting me in.

"It's ok, understandable actually" she said and I know she's talking about her past.

"No I was wrong you have tried to fix yourself and you really had and what I did wasn't justified... " I said. Sometimes I miss when I was a kid. I really looked up to her you know before she turned into the evil queen.

Emma came downstairs and I know it's going to be harder to get her forgiveness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly.

"What I did wasn't ok, I realize that. If you could just give me another chance?" I asked hoping that she will let me redeem myself.

"No" she said like I feared she would.

"Emma" Regina said in a warning way. "Holding a grudge isn't healthy"

"You would know you had one against my mom for years because of what she did when she was 8. You cursed an entire village for your own selfish reasons tearing me away from my parent's. You have no right to tell me how to react" she yelled and I watched as tears came to her eyes before she blinked them away putting on her queen and mayor mask again.

"You're right. I held a grudge against your mom for a long time when in reality I should have blamed my mother. That grudge lead to me killing people, tearing apart families, you had to grow up in the system because of it and as a result my heart went dark. I'm sorry for that and you both have every reason to hate me. But you don't. You're mom somehow forgave me for all this. I have to live every day with the baggage caused by that grudge. You have the same amazing trait to forgive people like your mom did" she said and I smiled at her. Despite all we have been through we somehow managed to get passed it.

Emma nodded, "Ok, you're right everyone deserves a second chance"

 **Sorry about the wait. Not going to promise anything but now that i'm done with school (graduated a week ago) I may be able to post more often. Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Regina

I sat down across from Snow knowing we need to talk and thankfully Emma gave us some privacy. I know she is not happy about her mom but she will get over it.

"What I did was wrong and I am really sorry" she said and I nodded.

"I know but I get it. I don't have the best track record and if Henry brought home a girl with even half my record I would try to get rid of her too. I get that you don't want me being the other mother of her kid, I do. But i'm not going to hurt her." I said. I have done far worse in my time and I'm glad she realizes she did something wrong and stopped this before things got too out of control. I wasn't that strong.

"It was still wrong"

"It was and do not use my son again like that" I warned. I can forgive what she did to me but it's a lot worse that she used my son thoughtfulness against me.

"I feel awful about that… I wasn't in my right mind. I promise I will figure out what I have to do to reverse the curse. " she said and I nodded.

"Rumple's looking into it."

"I mean there is always true love kiss" she said and I rolled my eyes. If what Henry says (or the book, i guess) is true the curse should have been broken. Well hell I guess I'll humor it. I played with the ring on my finger and it slipped right off. Me and Snow looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well that was easy… too easy. It was enacted before right… i'm not that great at spells" she said and I shook my head.

"No definitely enacted before." I said. The book was right.

"Kissing a lot of true loves?" she asked winking at me.

"Apparently" I muttered under my breath. Well now what? I wouldn't have paid Rumple if I realized all I had to do was kiss her.

"Henry" she asked. First it has to be romantic true love and the kid has shied away from me kissing him for a long time now. As he says he's not a baby anymore.

"I guess" I lied. Well I kissed your daughter and apparently she is my true love. Well now what?

Emma

I went into my new room and grabbed my hidden stash of chocolate that I so desperately need right now. She was still pissed at her mom even if Regina forgave her.

I was in the middle of eating way too much chocolate when Regina walked in. Regina laughed at the sight of me shook her head.

"Don't judge me! I'm carrying your baby" I stated and Regina put her hand up in surrender.

"Anyways…" Regina said holding up the ring off her finger.

"How?" I asked confused. What would have broken the curse? They didn't do anything yet.

"Don't know, I was playing with it a bit and it just came off" Regina shrugged knowing what this meant.

"You were playing with our engagement ring?" I joked knowing it will get under skin and Regina rolled her eyes annoyed at the statement.

"Please don't ever call it that again" I laughed smiling innocently at her. After all it kinda is.

"Well what would have broke the spell? Rumple was stuck."

"Well there always the good old fashion solution" Regina said.

"True loves kiss, I thought that you said that wouldn't work" I asked shocked. Could this mean i'm her true love?

"It always works but it wouldn't work for family love only romantic love and only on my side… Which I assumed I didn't have" Oh my god, she's my true love? Right?

"So how many people have you been kissing?" I asked the tone changing to something more serious. I can't let this end like it probably will. I have never really been one to believe in finding your true love and even when I came to Storybrooke and believed in magic I still never pictured it happening to me. Even if I humor the idea I didn't picture it would go down like this.

After all I am the foster kid and getting my hopes up about people actually caring for me (foster parent's, relationships, friendships, etc.) only ends in heartbreak and disappointment.

"Just you" she said to me. I have for a while now known that I have had feelings for her but could they really be love, and not just any love, true love. To be honest the thought scared me. True love means true heartbreak.

"Now what?"

"I don't know… Just go on with life as usual" Regina said and I nodded kind of disappointed. 'See this is why you don't get your hopes up' I mentally lectured myself.

"So we just be miserable for the rest of our lives? Great, that's how I spent the first half, why not the second" I said sarcastically. Why am I still letting myself be disappointed? What did I think was going to happen? Her announce her love for me and us live happily ever after? That's ridiculous!

"It's better than you ending up dead!" She said back obviously worried about me and I didn't know what to do. What does that even me? Why would I end up dead.

"What?"

"I can't have a happy ending, Emma. That's not how it works. That's the price I pay for being the evil queen. I can't risk your life by having feelings for you" Regina said sounding upset.

"Is this because of Daniel? You know that won't happen again?" I said. Is this why we can't be together?

"Not just Daniel! A couple of years ago I was with this girl named Sarah for a few years. I actually really loved her believe it or not and um she was diagnosed with Stage 3 breast cancer they tried to do a mastectomy on her because it was her only chance of living and she died in surgery. I was making myself better for her and Henry and when she died I lost myself again. I can't do that again. Not with you, especially you. I can't lose you and I can't lose our baby." Regina said in tears. I just stood there in stunned silence. I have never seen her like this.

"I'm so sorry" I said and she wiped the tears away.

"But you can't possibly think her getting cancer is your fault"

"Villains can't get happy endings. I shouldn't have let it get to that point, I knew it would end with her getting hurt. It was selfish for me to be with her and i'm not doing the same thing now." she insisted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe her getting cancer is just a tragedy of life and not having anything to do with your past crimes." I said and she blinked away the tears.

"It's not worth the risk" she said before leaving. If she's my true love, which I guess she is, I'm never going to be happy because she's stubborn. She really believes that if we were to get together I will die? That's crazy, right?

Regina

I woke up to the sound of someone puking in the toilet. I groaned and looked at the time. 3:00 am, great. It's probably Emma she hasn't been feeling the best lately because of the pregnancy. It's probably the best that I go help her, you know since I was the one that got her pregnant.

I got up and went over to the bathroom in between me and Emma's room. Sure enough the blonde was leaned over the toilet puking. I got over to her sighing before pulling her hair back and rubbing her back. Once she was done puking she fell back into my arms but I decided against objecting.

"Are you ok?" I asked and she leaned forward and puked again.

"Fucking fantastic since someone decided to get me knocked up" she said irritated and I can't really blame her.

"I'm sorry" I said not sure what you say to that.

"Don't you have magic that can help. I'm constantly nauseous and I just want to sleep" She complained her hand resting on her stomach. Nothing baby safe, for sure, but I still let me hand rest on her stomach too. It felt amazing to be holding her and having my hand over her slight baby bump. Emma rested her head against my chest.

"Thank you" she said. I looked at my hand quick to make sure i'm not accidentally using magic but I wasn't.

"I'M not doing anything but I will get you something for your stomach, go back to bed and I will be up in a minute." I said helping her up. When Henry was sick as I kid I found a, magic free, smoothie recipe that helps an upset stomach. I'm sure it will help the morning sickness. She made it up quick for her and poured a glass of it for her and put the rest of it into a container and put it into the fridge. IF this works I will just make a big amount at one time and keep it in the fridge because I don't want to make it every morning at 3am.

I brought it to the blonde who was sat rubbing her stomach trying to end the nausea. I handed her the smoothie and she looked at me confused.

"Magic free and baby safe, I used to make it for Henry when he was sick and it has nothing you are allergic to" I said and she smiled at me taking the drink. The other day we went over the crazy amount of things she's allergic to so I don't accidentally cause her a serious allergic reaction. When I asked if she has any allergies I wasn't expected to have to make a bulleted list. How does she eat?  
"Thank you" she said taking a sip. "This is good"

"If it helps let me know and I will make a huge batch of it and you can just pour a glass when you need it" I said and she nodded.

"Thank you"

"Get some sleep you need it" I said patting her knee before leaving. I guess waking up at 3am is going to be my life for a while. I looked at the clock. 4:35. Great not even an hour and a half before I have to get up. I groaned, Rumples right magic always comes with a price and this is going to exhausting.

 **Let me know what you think. Sorry about the wait. This story is not that good, I can do so much better, but I started it when I was (and still kinda am) very scatterbrained. Let me know what you think I should do with it. I have a couple ideas, and of course SwanQueen endgame but want to know what you think I should do with it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emma

I was sitting eating crackers trying to subdue the nausea when Regina walked in from the grocery store.

"I got more crackers since they are the only thing you are capable of eating lately." Regina said watching as I ate another one.

"Thank you" I said. Lately anything other than crackers and soup has ended with me running to the toilet.

"I'm gonna need them for the next year and a half" I'm only half joking. With all the nausea and morning sickness it was getting more real for me. Sure I knew I was pregnant before that obviously but only recently is it really dawning on me and it's worrying me.

"You mean a half a year, right? The baby will be born in 6 months and the nausea should past before that." she said.

"Yeah but then after that there will be a baby" I said and she gave me a look like 'yeah, you don't say'.

"Normally that's what happens after a pregnancy… say what's on your mind, dear" she said and I sighed.

"I haven't done this before…you have. I didn't meet Henry until he was 10 and i'm still not a great mother. I've barely even held a baby… i'm not ready to be a mother" I said and she shook her head.

"You already are, you are a great mother and it will be difficult…" Regina said and I interrupted her.

"Great I feel better" I said sarcastically.

"Will you let me finish?" she asked and I crossed my arms and pouted.

"It will be difficult, i'm not gonna lie but I was terrified when I got Henry. I messed up. I made mistakes. Hell that's why you are here!" She started and I interrupted again. She gave me a look of 'stop that'.

"You are a great mom" I said and she smiled at me.

"You are gonna be fine! More than fine, you are gonna be an amazing mother, don't worry" she said and took my hands. Another thing is I don't want me and Regina to be on and off when the baby is here. This my first time being a mother like this and I don't want to start it off like that. I want us to be together together for this not just kissing by 'accident' and then saying it won't happen again until next time when it does again. We need consistency for the baby. But Regina will never really want to be with me.

Regina

 _I walked into my room after a long day and stopped at the sight of Emma. The blonde was lying on the bed in only bra and underwear. I couldn't help but think that she was sexy. I have known for a while that i'm attracted to Emma and I really worked hard not to show it before the pregnancy. I haven't been very good at it since then but i'm still trying. God knows she's wanted to take her on a date and come home and do some less than Queen things with her._

" _What are you doing?" I asked walking over to her._

" _Waiting for you" she said seductively._

" _And why would you do that?" I asked sitting next to her._

" _I was thinking of you… in this bed… touching me" she said and I leaned in and kissed her._

" _Oh is that so" I said in between kisses my hands going to her hips. My body felt amazing against hers. Emma laid down pulling me against her, my lips traveling to her neck and her hands exploring her body._

The sound of her door opening pulled me from my dreams.

"Henry is everything ok?" I asked instinctively before turning on the lamp and seeing a delirious blonde.

"Emma, what's wrong?" I said worried. Is the baby ok? What's wrong?

"Is the baby ok? What happened? Do I have to take you to the ER" I said frantic. I am getting more and more worried that something bad will happen to Emma and our baby. I have already crossed a line with her that I never should have.

"No… not the ER. I think the baby is fine, but I had a dream that we lost her" Emma said breaking down and bawling. I went over and hugged her trying to keep the tears from my own eyes. The baby might be fine now but the dream only makes me worried. Rumple!

"It's ok, I won't let anything happen to our baby." I said kissing her forehead: _I will protect you._ It felt so natural holding her like this.

"It's going to be ok" I said wiping the tear from her cheek. Before sitting on the bed in front of her and putting my hand over her small baby bump.

"Hey baby, it's your other mommy. I know that's confusing but we both love you very much. I love you and I will always protect you." I said to her stomach. I never thought I would be doing this; talking to her stomach, rubbing her back during her morning sickness, getting her chocolate for an 'emergency craving'. I'm so glad I am though.

I know Emma's in tears so I stood up and hugged her again.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked holding her at arm's length. The question was crazy to ask since she knew the answer. She wasn't; she was shaking and still in tears. She was obviously very shaken up.

"Yeah.. um… thank you… i'm sorry for waking you and worrying you. I will go back to bed" Emma said obviously not wanting to go to her own bed. She was still shaking, I'm not sending her to sleep in her own bed like that.

"Stay… it will make us both feel better" I said. If i'm being honest with myself the only way i'm sleeping the rest of the night is if the blonde is safe in my arms. So I know they are safe? Because I want to hold her like that? Probably both.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"yes .. come on" I said getting into bed and without hesitating she got in next to me and I spooned her and sure enough we both slept peacefully that night in each other's arms.

Emma

I got to the station, my hair up in a messy bun, still feeling like I could puke. I pulled the sweatshirt around me more trying to get warm.

"Oh hey how nice to see my daughter every now and then" he said. We don't have the same shift anymore. I work evenings and he works mornings. My morning sickness got to much to work mornings. Today is no exception however I can't sit at home doing nothing until 3. Especially not with that dream replaying in her head.

"Yeah well you didn't want me working in the morning, trust me" I said sitting at the desk and eating cracker.

"Morning sickness? You don't seem so great today either." he said.

"I'm not but I can't sit at home alone again" I said not missing me calling it home. Living with them is the closest thing to family I have ever had. Movie nights, arguments over what pizza toppings to get, teasing each other, etc. I have never had any of this before.

"Home?" he asked with a knowing look. I laughed. I guess my feelings for her are noticeable.

"You know if I wasn't mistaken I would say my daughter is in love" he said and I smiled at him.

"I don't know… it's complicated" I said and he sat next to me.

"Emma… I met your mom when I was engaged to be married… oh and then the second I was married! I know complicated! We still got together and not to be corny but we are living pretty happily. Relationships are normally complicated, especially the ones that are meant to be" he said taking my hand.

"Meant to be? The Evil Queen and the Savior is meant to be? Come on" I said and he shrugged.

"I'm not the Author but that would be a good fairytale if you ask me. Besides I don't need to be the Author to know when my daughter is in love" he said patting my back. Maybe he's right.

Regina

I opened his door the normal bell sounding announcing my arrival.

"Well hello dearie… what do I owe the pleasure" he asked the way he always does.

"Name the price for the pregnancy potion" I said and he laughed.

"I don't work like that, dearie. You know that!" he said.

"You're not getting my daughter" I yelled. Daughter? I guess Emma constantly referring to the baby as 'her' or 'our daughter' has convinced her. She will happily pay Emma what they betted on if it meant the baby is safe.

"Daughter? Well give my congratulations to Miss Swan" he said.

"Emma not one for the festivities of a baby shower? Why am I not surprised?" He said.

"You are not taking my baby! Name a price but you are not hurting my family" I yelled.

"Interesting! I never thought I would see the day you were a family woman. A teenage son and an expecting wife. What a happy family!" he said.

"Me and Emma are not married we sorted that out" I said holding up the ring and he looked shocked.

"Well that makes you more a family don't pretend you don't know that means she's your true love. Anyways I guess I won't take the powerful baby but I do want protection from her" he said.

"Protection from an unborn baby? It doesn't get more cowardly than that." I said not sure what he means by protection.

"Well she isn't a threat now but keep in mind dearie she will be the most powerful sorceress of all time. More powerful than all the dark ones combined. She will have more power in her pinkie than you will ever have. Good luck with that" he said and I haven't really gave it much thought. She's more powerful than we could even imagine. How are we supposed to handle that?

"What type of protection?" I asked worried.

"Just a simple remedy that will make it so she can't hurt me or Belle. Not trying to spoil the expectant parent's buzz but I would suggest you do it for you, Emma and Henry. She will be powerful enough to do great good or great evil and I reckon without even effort on her part, I suggest you keep that in mind with how you raise her." he said having clearly gave this much thought.

"You think she can hurt my family?" I asked worried. He talks like she is going to kill us before her 1st birthday.

"Look i'm not trying to be a harsh wake-up call but yeah she could. She could also be a saint who cures cancer with a flick of her wrist, stops a hurricane before it happens, and saves a family from being killed. She could be the next Jesus Christ but I do think you need to take into consideration that even by accident she can really hurt people. She needs to be taught to control magic that is stronger than you would even know." he said.

"Could she hurt herself?"

"Oh no no magic will hurt her even hers." he said. At least that's good.

"I don't want to be afraid of my daughter."

"Then ensure there is nothing to worry about. The remedy is safe and all you need is one vile of it for all of us which is providing as your payment to me. Talk to Belle and she will read through her little book's and back me up. All you have to do is put a piece of hair in it of all the people who you wish to protect and then let it sit over night, take it out because that's disgusting then put it in the baby's formula. Besides I can't see our Savior breastfeeding but if she does put it in something else" he said. Great now i'm even more worried than when I came in here.

"Ok"

"I will get you that remedy when the baby is born." he said and I just nodded finding myself at a lack of words.

I went to leave and he called my name after me.

"Yes?"  
"Congratulations" he said smiling at me. I smiled back warily. Now i'm the one who feels like I could puke.

 **Sorry technology issues**

 **Cue the dramatic music. You guys didn't forget how powerful she will be right? Anyways hope you like it.**


End file.
